La última leyenda
by aviro
Summary: Cuando un plan concebido por el único ser con la determinación de destruir Runaterra pone en jaque a la liga solo los mejores se interpondrán en su camino.
1. El comienzo

El aire del túnel es denso, y la luz escasea en las profundidades de la ciudad más grande al oeste del continente, pero no es un problema mayor para una persona tan preparada como él.

Camina sin un rumbo fijo, haciendo un esquema de lo que se convertirá en un plano detallado de los túneles, aunque aún hay tiempo de perderse en las más pequeñas minucias arqueológicas de las entrañas de la tierra. Artefactos desconocidos aparecen todo el tiempo, al igual que el amuleto que porta en su mano izquierda, hallado por el mismo en una excavación.

Queda temporalmente cegado por el resplandor que proviene de la brillante piedra que es su amuleto.

Solo puede significar una cosa.

Corre a toda velocidad por el túnel y llega hasta una abertura en el techo que sale al exterior. Escala ágilmente por la cuerda y sale al deslumbrante panorama de la ciudad mientras una marea humana lo empuja en la dirección opuesta.

"¡Déjenme pasar!"Grita, pero nadie parece escuchar.

El amuleto brilla cada vez más, y se resigna a dejar la ciudad sin tiempo de despedirse.

Se ajusta las gafas, se aprieta los guantes y cierra los ojos.

La multitud mira anonadada el lugar donde estaba segundos antes de desaparecer en un gran destello de luz.

Al otro lado del continente, un hombre pasa lentamente la piedra de afilar por el inmaculado filo de la gigantesca hacha que reposa sobre la mesa.

La luz de las velas apenas consigue iluminar el interior del edificio del alto mando, aunque no es realmente necesaria para su labor. El sonido rítmico y metálico lo ayuda a concentrarse antes de empezar lo que será la mayor batalla de los últimos meses, con todos los representantes de cada facción reunidos.

"No deshonres a tu comandante" Dice una voz fría tras él.

"Nunca fallo" Contesta poniéndose en pie.

"Recuerda que el mismísimo príncipe estará presente hoy.

"Y morirá por mi mano"Declara antes de desaparecer.


	2. Presentimiento

Un titán arrastra sus pies por el lodoso lecho, soportando la inmensa presión del entorno a su alrededor. La misión es clara, y aunque no entiende las consecuencias que tendrán sus actos, pero la promesa de encontrar al culpable lo incita a seguir adelante.

En la academia de la guerra el joven aparece en un destello de luz. Se encuentra al pié de una larga escalinata que entra en el gigantesco edificio. Con cientos de columnas soportando un altísimo techo, y antorchas iluminando la empinada escalera.

Suspira resignado y comienza a subir maldiciendo los problemas ajenos. Llega al final de la escalera y encuentra el atrio desierto.

"Siempre tarde" Reprocha un anciano tras él.

"Tengo trabajo más allá de tener que pelear por ellos, y ya puede ser importante para invocarme directamente aquí en mi semana libre".

"Siempre igual de arrogante, Ezreal".

"¿El sabio consejero Heywan me entretendrá más o puedo irme ya?".

Ezreal no espera una respuesta y echa a correr hacia su destino. Corre por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados, demasiado oscuros para su gusto. Llega a una habitación con una larga mesa con numerosas sillas, de enorme tamaño y con grandes expositores de armaduras, pergaminos y otros objetos y varias personas preparándose para luchar.

Todas las miradas se posan en él.

"Llegas tarde"Le espeta el líder del equipo tan molesto como siempre.

-Heywan Relivash me ha entretenido.

"Siempre es alguien más, ¿Verdad?"Dice señalándolo acusatoriamente" La última vez también, y la anterior igual".

"¿Piensas seguir dándome la brasa o vas a seguir con lo que estabas antes de que llegara?"Dice sentándose y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa.

Pelear por Demacia a cambio de excavar en sus túneles no era un acuerdo demasiado agradable.

"Empiezas a hartarme" Dice entre dientes el hombre.

"Cálmate, Jarvan" Interviene su segundo.

"Déjame, Garen" Ordena acercándose a Ezreal.

Los dos se sostienen la mirada unos segundos, provocándose el uno al otro.

"Voy a ser el más maduro de los dos" Dice Ezreal tendiéndole la mano.

Él la rechaza, y camina hasta una pequeña tarima al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Demacianos!"Anuncia Jarvan.

Todos en la sala se ponen firmes, excepto Ezreal, que continúa en la misma posición.

"Noxus nos ha retado por primera vez en dos meses, y aunque no sabemos sus intenciones, respondemos. Los elegidos son Garen, Lux, Quinn, Galio y Shyvana".

"Siento que no estés con nosotros" Susurra al joven la única persona agradable de la sala.

"¡Vamos, Lux!" La llama Shyvana tras ella.

"Luego nos vemos" Se despide ella guiñando un ojo.

A Ezreal no le pasa inadvertido el gesto de disgusto de Garen tras ella, pero decide ignorarlo.

En la habitación queda la reserva: Xin Zhao, Poppy, Jarvan y él mismo, cada uno atendiendo a sus propios asuntos.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde está Vayne?" Pregunta Ezreal.

"La vi marcharse a la entrada antes de que llegaras, dijo que no podía competir hoy" Responde Poppy, que tiene que ponerse en pie sobre la silla para hablar con él cara a cara.

Él sale de la habitación de vuelta a los oscuros pasillos, que ahora están totalmente desiertos.

"¿Fuera del equipo?"Pregunta una voz oculta en las sombras.

"El príncipe ha decidido que no hago falta, así que me voy".

"¿Por qué no quedarte a ver el espectáculo?".

"No me interesa perder el tiempo" Contesta él recogiendo una antorcha de la pared y acercándola a una zona oscura entre dos columnas, para revelar el rostro de Vayne.

Pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza, gafas con lentes rojas tapando sus ojos, y una larga chaqueta de cuero negro cubriéndola, como siempre.

"¿Y tú por qué no luchas?"Inquiere él.

"Algo se acerca a la Academia de la Guerra, no sé qué es, pero presiento que debo estar aquí para combatirlo".


	3. Intruso

"¿Y por qué piensas que algo va a suceder?".

"Tengo un presentimiento, y no suelo equivocarme".

"Esperemos que..." Comienza Ezreal, pero una voz metálica y artificial lo detiene.

"Buenos-días-señor-Ezreal" Saluda Blitzcrank acercándose por el pasillo.

"Buenos días Bliz".

"Señor-Ezreal-no-lucha-hoy, ¿Señor, necesitar, Blitzcrank, en, algo?".

"En otro momento quizás, ahora no puedo"Dice apartándose para que el golem de vapor vea a Vayne.

"Buenos, días, señora, Vayne" Asiente el robot, y a continuación se hace a un lado para dejarlos pasar mientras tararea un monótono ritmo.

"No sabía que le cayeras tan bien" Comenta la cazadora.

"Muchos lo tratan como basura, así que no le gusta la gente, pero yo sé que está tan vivo como tú o yo".

"Tan vivo como el irreverente que insulta al príncipe" Reprocha junto a ellos una voz inconfundible.

"No necesito lecciones de moral, Fiora".

"Careces de moral que aleccionar" Dice ella mirándolo desde arriba, gracias a su altura" ¿Te gusta hablar con basura inanimada, o es porque es el único que soporta tu ego?".

"No creo que seas la más adecuada para hablar de modestia" Apunta Vayne.

"Como guerrera demaciana deberías estar de mi parte".

-"Todos sabemos que tu orgullo habla por ti, Fiora".

"No-me-gusta-el-tono-de-la-señora-Laurent-señor-Ezreal" Declara el robot.

"Cállate, escoria" Ordena ella.

"Tiene sentimientos, estúpida engreída" Dice el joven entre dientes.

Fiora asesta una patada en la pierna del robot, que se tuerce y lo hace caer al suelo con gran estruendo.

"No tiene sentimientos, no siente nada más que desprecio por nosotros, igual que tú no piensas en nada más que en ti mismo" Dice para luego marcharse a paso rápido.

Ezreal se agacha junto al golem.

"¿Estás bien, Bliz?".

"Pierna-duele-como-si-hecha-de-carne" Dice poniéndose trabajosamente en pie de nuevo.

"No hagas caso a Fiora, y de paso busca a alguien que le eche un ojo a tu pierna, creo que Heimer debe andar por aquí".

"Gracias, señor, Bliz, repararse, solo" Dice para luego desaparecer por un pasillo.

Cerca de la academia tiene lugar una reunión mientras tanto.

"El plan está en marcha, señor".

"Buen trabajo, Swain. Ahora solo queda esperar a que ellos lleguen".

"¿Noxus recibirá su parte?".

"Somos generosos y nos has servido bien, así que cumple y serás recompensado".

Ezreal observa cómo Vayne se aleja bajando la escalinata de la entrada, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Camina sin rumbo fijo por el enorme edificio, topándose de vez en cuando con algunos guardias y invocadores. Baja la escalinata de la entrada y, una vez fuera, descubre que cerca corre un pequeño riachuelo que no recordaba haber visto antes. Sigue su curso hacia arriba, y descubre que se origina en una pequeña grieta en el rocoso suelo.

No recordaba que antes hubiese un riachuelo, así que se agacha e ilumina el interior de la grieta con la luz de su amuleto.

Todo es oscuridad a través del agua cristalina.

Una luz roja proveniente de las profundidades de la tierra lo ciega, y la tierra empieza a temblar mientras el agua comienza a salir a presión por la cada vez más grande fisura.

Una mano sale a la superficie. Una mano con un negro guante, repleta de suciedad y lo que parecen algas y lapas marinas tras la cual emerge lentamente una enorme figura, ataviada con una gran escafandra y un traje de inmersión de metal, con dos metros de estatura.

Del amuleto del explorador surgen los brazos de un arco de luz, que tensa con la otra mano para disparar un proyectil de energía.

El ataque rebota en la coraza del intruso, que continúa avanzando hacia la escalera ignorando los repetidos ataques del chico.

Ezreal corre tras él y, canalizando de nuevo su energía, se teletransporta hasta quedar frente al titán.

"¡Detente" Grita.

El ser mira hacia abajo, dejando ver en la oscuridad del interior de su escafandra dos luces rojas y brillantes. Alza lentamente el ancla que lleva al hombro y descarga un golpe contra el joven, que se transporta rápidamente hasta el final de la escalera, muy por delante del intruso.

Distingue a ver como el ancla se clava en una de las columnas y, con un fuerte tirón del cable que la une al brazo del gigante, este se impulsa hacia adelante a través de la escalera de la entrada.

Ezreal continúa sus ataques mientras el gigante lo ignora, y camina hacia el interior de la academia.

"¡Nautilus está desatado!" Grita desesperadamente.

Una flecha rebota en la armadura de Nautilus.

Vayne está ahora junto al explorador, con una gran ballesta colgada de su espalda y el pequeño lanzador de flechas de su muñeca listo para disparar.

"¡Hay que detenerlo!" Grita ella disparando una y otra vez sin efecto.

Una ágil figura salta sobre el coloso de las profundidades y hunde su espada a través de la abertura del casco, lo que arranca grito de dolor al titán, que se retuerce y cae derribado al suelo. Fiora extrae su espada, ahora cubierta de un líquido espeso y negro.

"¿Necesitabais ayuda?" Pregunta orgullosa.

"Lo teníamos controlado" Responde el explorador.

"Pues..." Comienza ella, pero se interrumpe cuando algo tira de ella.

Nautilus aferra su tobillo firmemente la sujeta en el aire cuando se pone en pie de nuevo, furioso.

Con la otra mano le arrebata la espada y la lanza lejos, para luego sacudir el brazo y lanzar a Fiora contra una pared. Después intenta derribar a los otros dos defensores con golpes de su ancla, fallando por poco.

"¡Tenemos que avisar a los invocadores!" Grita Ezreal a Vayne.

"Voy a buscar ayuda, tú entretenlo" Dice antes de marcharse corriendo por un corredor.

Con la escasamente iluminada academia, los brillantes ojos del titán iluminan como un faro el lugar a donde dirige su mirada, posada ahora sobre el inerte cuerpo de la duelista.

Avanza hasta ella y, cogiéndola de nuevo del tobillo, la arrastra por el suelo en dirección a las escaleras que bajan a las criptas.

Casi ha llegado cuando una enorme mano de metal coge a Fiora y se la arrebata a Nautilus.

"Activado- y-listo-para-servir" Proclama Blitzcrank mientras la cadena que une su mano con el resto del brazo se recoge, trayendo a Fiora.

El titán ignora lo sucedido y baja las escaleras hacia las profundidades.

"¡Debemos contenerlo!" Ordena el explorador, y acto seguido se lanza hacia el gigante de nuevo.

Dispara energía hacia la abertura de su casco, pero no acierta. El invasor, molesto, da un pisotón en el suelo y chorros de agua a presión manan de la tierra haciendo caer a Ezreal, que nota una mano cerrándose alrededor de su cuello y sosteniéndolo en el aire.

Nautilus se dispone a acabar con él cuando un puñetazo lo desequilibra.

"Deja-al-señor-Ezreal" Dice con su tono robótico lanzando puñetazo tras puñetazo de metal al titán, hasta que éste detiene su puño con la palma de su mano.

"Teme a las profundidades, golem de vapor" Dice apretando su mano alrededor del puño del robot, que cruje por la presión.

Una barrera compuesta de finos rayos eléctricos surge de Bliz, que comienza de nuevo su ataque.

"Deja-al-señor-Ezreal" Dice intercalando un golpe entre cada palabra.

La escafandra del titán se cierra, y de él surge un aura oscura.

"¡Has despertado la ira del titán!" Grita con voz profunda golpeando violentamente al robot con so ancla, mellando su carcasa.

"Soy-mas-fuerte" Declara el robot golpeando una y otra vez, cada vez más despacio.

"¡Sal de ahí, Bliz!"Grita Ezreal.

Del punto donde fue golpeado Blitzcrank se extiende una costra de óxido y corrosión que, lentamente, descompone su coraza.

Rayos de electricidad salen del golem de vapor, pero no tiene efecto sobre el titán, que lo golpea mientras la corrosión lo descompone.

"Proteger señor Ezreal-Proteger señor Ezreal-Proteger señor Ezreal" Repite una y otra vez mientras se torna de un color marrón oscuro.

La zona donde recibió el primer golpe comienza a desprenderse mientras Nautilus se prepara para asestar el último golpe.

"¡Bliz!" Grita Ezreal disparando de nuevo al monstruo.

Blitzcrank asesta un último gancho antes de quedarse sin energía.

"Proteger-a...amigo"Dice antes de recibir el golpe.

Uno de los garfios del ancla entra por la unión de la cabeza y el cuerpo del robot, separándolos y rompiendo en pedazos la sección superior de su torso.

Vayne llega al despacho del invocador en jefe de la liga, sin aliento tras la larga carrera.

"¿Cómo que Nautilus ha entrado?" Exclama tras contarle lo sucedido.

"Está intentando acceder a las criptas".

"¡No podemos permitirlo!" Grita Haywan.

"¿Qué hay ahí abajo?" Inquiere ella.

"Nuestros presos están allí encerrados" Dice con temor en la voz "Invocad directamente a todos los campeones de confianza, empezando por Nasus. Si su hermano escapa tendremos problemas".


	4. Piltover

Piltover

Las ruinas de la otrora llena de vida ciudad de la ciencia y el progreso reposan en silencio tras el caos reinante la noche anterior, cortesía de una recién llegada. Los incendios empiezan a cesar, pero nadie se atreve a salir de casa sabiendo el riesgo que conlleva hacerlo hasta que las autoridades atrapen al culpable de tanta destrucción.

Y la principal autoridad de la ciudad se halla agazapada dentro de un bloque de pisos semiderruido apuntando con su rifle a través de la ventana que tiene en frente, apoyando el arma en el respaldo de una silla para no asomar el cañón por la ventana. No hay un alma en la calle principal, pero sabe que su presa solo está permitiéndose un descanso antes de comenzar de nuevo con el caos. Su radio comienza a crepitar con la voz de su compañera.

"¿A qué esperamos?" Pregunta con tono impaciente.

"A que salga de su escondite".

"Sabemos dónde está, ¿Por qué no entrar y punto?".

"No me creo que se refugie en algún lugar sin poner explosivos en cada esquina".

"Le falta mucho cerebro como para pensar en las posibilidades de morir".

"Eso no hace más que volverla más peligrosa, tan solo cíñete al plan y espera a que sea la hora".

"De acuerdo, pastelito".

"No me llames así".

"Pastelito-Repite con un asomo de risa".

"Silencio de radio hasta que empiece el plan" Finaliza la sheriff apagando el comunicador.

Lleva casi una hora vigilando el mismo local de comida rápida a través de la lente, consciente de que el objetivo saldrá en breve para regresar a su cubil y dormir. El mayor error que cometen aquellos que son perseguidos es tener rutinas, al fin y al cabo, aunque hoy tarda algo más que de costumbre en saquear el lugar por comida.

"Que bueno, que bueno, que buenooo" Canta alegremente mientras degusta una sopa de lata fría". Qué bien sabe todo después de provocar tanto caos y matar tanta gente, ¿Verdad espinas?.

"Deberías entregarte antes de..."

"Corta el rollo estúpida" Regaña a su compañera de metal.

Continúa comiendo hasta terminare las pocas reservas que quedaban en el local y luego se cuelga a sus dos mejores compañeras del cinto para volver a su escondite.

"Pero antes de dar por concluido este día saludemos a esas dos garrapatas que me esperan afuera...pensarán que no se que están ahí" Dice risueña sacando un detonador del bolsillo". Nos vemos.

Caitlyn continúa esperando, preocupada de que algo haya salido mal, cuando por la entrada del establecimiento asoma un carrito de cargar platos con un cartel sobre él en el que pone "Cogedme si podéis". La agente enciende su radio de inmediato.

"Lo sabe" Alcanza a decir.

Una enorme explosión destroza la base de un edificio, haciéndolo caer en una enorme nube de polvo y escombros. Uno a uno los edificios de la calle lo suceden al tiempo que las cargas en sus bases detonan y convierten la avenida en una masa de ladrillos y restos. El bloque de pisos donde la tiradora se esconde permanece intacto, para su alivio.

"¿Dónde estás, Vi?" Pregunta.

"He salido por poco" Responde entre toses su compañera.

"Es tan obvio cuando usáis la frecuencia de emergencias para hablar" Se entromete la fugitiva en la conversación aguantando la risa.

"Lunática" Declara la ayudante de la sheriff.

"Manazas".

"Pelo teñido".

"¡Manazas!".

"¡Zorra!".

"¡Manazaaas!" Chilla rompiendo a reír. "¿Estás en este edificio, sombreritos?" Pregunta al tiempo que otro bloque de pisos se derrumba "¿O en este?".

"Entrégate" Exige la ayudante.

"Y una mierda, JAJAJAJAJA".

Ambas continúan peleando por radio mientras Caitlyn vigila la calle a través de la lente, aguardando a que el humo y el polvo se disipen.

"Cambiamos a frecuencia secundaria, Vi" Anuncia.

Jinx, por su lado, corre por las calles con Paw Paw preparada para un encuentro de cerca con cualquiera de las polis que tratan de arruinarle la diversión. La pared del edificio que tiene a la derecha revienta, dando paso a una ayudante enfurecida que carga puño al frente.

"¡Quedas detenida!" Grita tratando de atrapar a la escurridiza joven entre los dedos de sus guanteletes.

Pero la otra se revuelve y entra a través del agujero de la pared empezando a subir unas empinadas escaleras. Sabe que corre a un callejón sin salida, pero la idea es correr mientras pueda y tirar granadas tras de sí esperando que Vi tropiece con alguna.

"¡Sube a la azotea!" Grita la agente por su comunicador.

"Yo también subo a la de mi edificio" Responde la sheriff.

Las tres entablan una carrera tratando de llegar a lo alto antes que el otro, saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Vi evita acercarse a las castañeteantes granadas que la fugitiva deja rodar escaleras abajo y se abre paso por el estrecho hueco entreviendo las trenzas de su presa en cada esquina que pasa.

Al fin, Jinx llega a una puerta de metal. La atraviesa y arroja las últimas tres granadas que le quedan hacia el hueco de la escalera sin dejar de correr, llegando en poco tiempo a la barandilla que bordea la azotea del bloque de pisos.

"No hay salida" Oye tras de sí.

"Siempre la hay, manazas" Declara subiéndose a la estrecha barandilla haciendo equilibrios.

"Adelante salta" La anima en tono burlesco la agente.

"Encantada" rie por lo bajo cogiendo el detonador de su cinturón y apretando uno de los muchos botones.

Al momento la planta baja de la casa colapsa, haciendo que todo el bloque se derrumbe inclinándose hacia el edificio de enfrente. La peli-azul aguarda el momento justo y salta a través de una ventana del bloque que hay frente al suyo, aterrizando con gran estrépito de cristales rotos. De reojo alcanza a ver a su perseguidora imitarla y caer uno o dos pisos más abajo. Suficiente ventaja. Oye las botas metálicas de la manazas resonando en las escaleras, por lo que se limita a coger tranquilamente el ascensor para descender a la planta baja.

"¡Vine, Vi y vencí, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" Chilla cuando la reja del elevador se cierra y su perseguidora queda al otro lado.

La ayudante del sheriff fuerza las rejas del hueco del ascensor y sin pensarlo dos veces salta sobre la cabina mientras esta desciende.

"¡Resístete un poco más al arresto, por favor!" Exclama dando puñetazos al techo metálico tratando de abrirse paso.

"¡Encantada!"Oye del otro lado al tiempo que multitud de disparos atraviesan el techo silbando alrededor de Vi. Uno la alcanza de lleno en el costado, pero ignora el dolor y decide acortar el descenso. Rompe de un puñetazo el mecanismo de freno, lo que precipita la caída del ascensor y sus dos ocupantes para acabar estrellándose sonoramente contra el suelo. Un último directo revienta la escotilla de la cabina y se deja caer en su interior solo para averiguar que la criminal ya ha salido y corre camino de la entrada del edificio.

Jinx sigue avanzando sin prestar la mayor atención al puñado de cortes que surcan su brazo debido al aterrizaje a través de la ventana, tratando de encontrar un escondite.

Caitlyn llega al fin a la terraza de su puesto de vigilancia, un hotel de treinta pisos, y comienza a buscar signos de movimiento hasta que la interrumpe el crepitar de su comunicador.

"¡Dispara!" Le urge su ayudante.

"No la veo".

"Está en la calle, acercándose a tu hotel por el norte, no la alcanzaré a tiempo".

La tiradora se posiciona y consigue avistar a la fugitiva y a su perseguidora, a unos diez metros por detrás.

"¡Dispara!" Grita una vez más!.

Un cálculo apresurado del viento, un retoque a la lente y enfilar el blanco son todo lo que necesita antes de apretar el gatillo.

La peli-azul nota como si la golpeasen con un mazo en la pierna derecha y tropieza dando tumbos por el suelo con sus múltiples armas cayendo de sus manos.

"Quedas...detenida" Anuncia Vi deteniéndose junto a ella.

La joven aún trata de reptar y retorcerse para alejarse de sus capturas susurrando y riéndose por lo bajo. La agente se deja caer pesadamente a su lado para descansar, consciente de que lo poco que queda de Jinx solo es capaz de maldecir y retorcerse.

Al cabo de unos minutos la sheriff aparece en la entrada del gran hotel y se aproxima a ellas.

"Buen trabajo, Vi".

-Buen tiro, pastelito.

"Buscad un cuarto de baño" Susurra la detenida con tono burlón.

"Quedas detenida por asesinato, alterar la paz, asalto no provocado, indecoro público, asesinato de nuevo, recoloración de propiedad pública no autorizada, detonación persistente de explosivos, destrucción de la paz, portar armas de tamaño sumamente exagerado e ilegal, burlarse de las fuerzas del orden..."

"Y más asesinatos, de nuevo" Concluye ella misma aparentando estar aburrida.

El comunicador de la sheriff pita con una llamada urgente y lo descuelga rápidamente.

"¿Diga?".

"¡Emergencia en la Academia!"Chilla la aguda voz de Corki.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"¡No hay tiempo, os invocaremos en cuanto podamos, corto y cierro!".

"Debe ser importante si nos tienen que invocar directamente allí" Apunta Vi.

Las dos escuchan un quejido de Jinx y se vuelven hacia ella y al espectáculo que está brindando al hurgar en la herida de su pierna con sus dedos tratando de extraer la bala.

"Te ha atravesado de parte a parte, no hay nada que extraer".

"Deja que se mate, Caitlyn".

"Hay una esquirla dentro, sombreritos, y no perderé la pierna por culpa de este arañazo" Gruñe entrecortadamente sin cesar en sus esfuerzos.

"Me ocuparé de que alguien te la saque antes de meterte en las celdas de la cripta en la academia y averiguar que quieren con tanta urgencia".

"Ni de coña me tocan los matasanos de la liga".

En un último esfuerzo extrae de la herida un pequeño y afilado trozo de metal algo más grande que un grano de arroz entre sus dedos. Vi chasquea la lengua.

"Sobrevivirá" Se lamenta.

En ese momento del cielo empañado con humo y nubes comienza a surgir un destello azul.

"¡Coge las armas y sujétala bien!"Ordena la sheriff.

"Que coñazo eres a veces, pastelito"Se queja ella mientras las tres desaparecen en un haz de luz.


	5. Hermanos

"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?"-Pregunta Ezreal mientras se esconde tras una columna, esperando que lo que el titán ha liberado no lo encuentre.

El afilado sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose por las baldosas le pone la carne de gallina, pero se decide a echar un vistazo. Comienza a temblar en el acto cuando sus ojos ven a Renekton adentrarse en uno de los muchos corredores.

"¡Huelo...miedo!" Exclama.

El explorador se encuentra solo, esperando a que la ayuda llegue de una vez, pero los disparos y explosiones que retumban en los pasillos le indican que las criptas no son lo único que se halla bajo ataque.

"¡Ezreal!" Lo llama Vayne.

Él le hace un gesto para que permanezca en silencio.

"Renekton" Murmura señalando el pasillo por el que el carnicero ha desaparecido.

"¿Y Nautilus?"

"Sigue en la cripta".

"Tendremos que esperar a que invoquen a los refuerzos".

"¿De verdad no has traído a nadie?"-Inquiere él, incrédulo.

"El combate más importante del año aún se está disputando, así que hay que esperar. Los invocadores han prometido traer a los residentes".

"Me sentiré más seguro con Alistar y Malphite aquí".

Los pasos del titán retumban mientras su figura sale de la cripta, ancla en mano.

"¿A quién busca ahora?" Pregunta Vayne.

"Si pretende liberar a todos los presos irá a la cripta oeste, en esta no hay más campeones encarcelados".

"Sigámoslo" Decide ella.

Ambos persiguen al coloso en silencio, escondiéndose para no alertarlo de su presencia mientras éste recorre los oscuros pasillos arrastrando el ancla. De repente todo se llena de polvo y humo cuando una figura salida de un corredor lateral embiste a Nautilus.

Se intercambian golpes y caen escombros cuando la mole de roca comienza a asestar puñetazos a la coraza del intruso.

"¡Puedo retenerlo, id a por Renekton!" Ordena el monolito.

"¿Viste a dónde se dirigía?" Pregunta Ezreal.

"Irá a donde esté su arma, y entonces a donde esté Nasus" Contesta atravesando a escafandra con un último golpe, haciendo brotar un fluido viscoso y negro por el hueco.

Los ojos de Nautilus dejan de brillar permanece tendido en el suelo.

Un rugido bestial surge de lo más remoto del intrincado laberinto de pasillos de la academia.

"Ya lo ha encontrado" Deduce el explorador dirigiéndose hacia el sonido.

Renekton, por su parte, mira iracundo al ser al que ha perseguido incansablemente a través de este y otros mundos.

"No puedes seguir escapando, Nasus".

"No eres más que una sombra pálida de lo que era Renekton. No mereces mi atención o piedad".

"Merezco...sangre".

Salta contra su hermano cuchilla en mano, pero sus pies flaquean y nota el peso de una avalancha de rocas sobre sus hombros, todo ello provocado por su rival con un solo gesto de mano.

"El ciclo termina" Declara el bibliotecario lanzando un golpe de su alabarda a la cabeza de su hermano.

La hoja se hinca justo entre los ojos del carnicero, pero éste continúa forcejeando y maldiciendo sin prestar la mayor atención a la sangre que mana de su rostro.

"Iluso hermano" Se jacta.

La sangre que brota de la herida se torna negra, sus ojos rojos, y sus músculos comienzan a hincharse y crecer. Se libera de la trampa de su hermano, se pone en pié y blande su cuchilla contra Nasus, lanzándolo contra la pared.

"¡Alistar, ahora" Grita.

El minotauro carga contra Renekton con los cuernos por delante y lo aplasta contra un muro. La bestia, aturdida, se lanza de nuevo contra su hermano, pero Alistar lo retiene mientras, para su impotencia, el bibliotecario se envuelve en una nube de arena negra y crece en tamaño como él.

"¡Mátalo!" Grita Alistar intentando inmovilizarlo mientras el cocodrilo se rodea de un vendaval de energía oscura que lacera su piel.

Un tajo de la alabarda falla por poco, dejando paso a la cuchilla para infligir un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo. Ambos hermanos tratan de acabar con la vida del otro. Golpe tras golpe, embestida tras embestida, con el minotauro protegiendo todo lo que puede a su aliado cuando un nuevo tajo se abre paso a través de su pierna.

"Ya te detuve una vez" Declara Alistar, recordando cuando Renekton llegó a la liga en busca de su hermano.

"Cometí un error entonces" Sentencia el cocodrilo.

Derriba a Nasus con un último golpe, pero antes de acabar con él dirige su atención de nuevo a su otro contrincante, cuyos cuernos apenas llegan a la altura de su cuello. Recibe una descarga de ataques por parte del tozudo toro, pero no se detiene.

"Vivo..." comienza al tiempo que balancea su arma, haciendo caer a su adversario "...Para dar..." continúa descargando toda su ira contra el indefenso oponente, destrozando so pecho con su afilada cuchilla "...Muerte".

Un último estertor de muerte recorre el cuerpo de Alistar cuando la bestia arranca el hacha de su cuerpo, lamiendo la hoja lentamente para saborear la victoria. Se vuelve hacia su hermano, pero ya no está en la sala.

"¡TE ENCONTRARE"! Grita lleno de rabia.


	6. Llamas

Llamas

"Joder, las invocaciones desde tan lejos me dan ganas de vomitar" Se queja Vi soltando a Jinx en el suelo y tambaleándose por el mareo.

"¡Ni se te ocurra echarlo encima de espinas!".

"Callaos un momento y mirad esto" Ordena la sheriff, señalando a la academia.

Las columnas del enorme recibidor principal lucen grietas y golpes, y la luz de varios incendios ilumina algunas zonas del gigantesco complejo.

"¿Cómo ha podido pasar, pastelito?".

"No tengo ni idea".

La peliazul admira los destrozos en ojos llorosos.

"Es...precioso" Declara secándose las lágrimas.

"Eres insoportable".

"Manazas, no me jodas este momento".

Se muerde el labio con expresión de gozo mientras pasea la mirada por las llamas.

"¿Qué haremos con ella?".

"La cargarás hasta las criptas, la encerramos y luego vamos a buscar a Haywan".

"No podréis meterme ahí" Sentencia Jinx, riendo por lo bajo.

"Claro que sí, lunática".

"Inténtalo" La reta antes de estallar en una aguda carcajada.

La ayudante se la carga al hombro y avanza a paso ligero mientras su jefa acarrea las armas tras ella.

"¡No vas a podeeeeer, no vas a podeeeer!"

"¡Cállate!".

"Ni-de-coña".

Al llegar a lo alto de la larga escalinata encuentran a Malphite arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de Nautilus.

"¿Quién está a cargo, Malphite? Inquiere Caitlyn.

"Haywan está invocando a todos los campeones leales, los noxianos nos atacan.

"¿Y a éste?" Pregunta señalando al titán.

"Liberó a Renekton antes de que acabase con él, seguid el rastro negro y os llevará a donde se fue. Ezreal y Vayne deben de estar pisándole los talones".

"Adiooos señor piedraaa" Se despide Jinx del monolito cuando se ponen de nuevo en marcha.

Vi mira a su jefa con preocupación.

"Si ha soltado a Renekton significa que están intentando liberar a los presos".

"Hay que dejar a esta criminal encerrada, y las criptas ya no son de fiar".

"¡Ding, ding, ding!, ¡premio para sombreritos!" Exclama la cautiva mientras sufre un ataque de risa.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" La interroga Caitlyn.

"No te lo digo".

De lejos les llega un rugido lejano y el suelo se sacude. La ayudante lanza a la cautiva al suelo con fuerza, lo que no la hace parar de reír.

"Aquí te quedas. Pastelito, nos llevamos sus armas".

"¿Cómo harás que no se vaya?" Pregunta su compañera.

Asesta una patada con todas sus fuerzas a la pierna herida de Jinx, que se retuerce de dolor mientras de su boca surgen toda clase de insultos.

"Lo sabía" Ríe por lo bajo "Sigues siendo igual que antes, Manazas, pero ahora llevas una placa y una correa".

"No me conoces" Aclara Vi mientras se aleja.

"Te conozco hace mucho, estúpida, eres tú la que no se acuerda...jejejeje".

* * *

Ezreal se sienta sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Renekton. Se quita las gafas y comprueba que están completamente rotas, pero esto es lo que menos le importa ahora.

La bestia ignoraba por completo las docenas de flechas y quemaduras que cubrían su cuerpo, cargando una y otra vez contra Ezreal y Vayne mientras gritaba desesperadamente. Un último tiro arcano lo hizo caer tras un largo combate, que se había extendido a lo largo de media academia mientras el cocodrilo seguía el olor de su hermano, Nasus. Ni rastro del bibliotecario, pero el carnicero ha muerto tras causar la mayor destrucción posible y matar a Alistar.

"Hacía mucho que no veía a nadie morir de verdad" Comenta el explorador con aire ausente, viendo su sangre manar de un corte en su mano derecha.

"Deberíamos ir a ayudar a los demás" Le urge Vayne.

"¿Es esto un sueño?".

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?".

"Porque no quiero creerme esto".

"Hay que seguir avanzando, Ezreal".

"Dame...un minuto más".

* * *

Lux se esconde de los noxianos entreunos matorrales. La batalla se ha vuelto interminable a causa de la reticencia de sus oponentes a tratar de pelear siquiera, casi como si intentasen alargarlo todo lo posible. De repente un haz de luz la saca del campo de batalla, llevándola a la sala de reunión donde se preparó horas antes junto con su equipo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunta Garen.

"Los Zaunitas y noxianos están tomando la academia" Responde Jarvan con tono airado.

"¿Por qué no pararon la batalla en cuanto pasó?" Inquiere Lux, enfadada.

"Haywan Relivash pensó que podría detenerlos, pero han liberado a los presos".

"¿A cuáles?".

"No los hemos podido detener en la cripta oeste, así que a Renekton, Brand y Kog'Maw".

Se arrastra por las frías baldosas intentando ignorar el dolor de su pierna. Ilusa manazas.

Pensar que no se movería por un rasguño como ese era subestimarla. No solo se movería, sino que encontraría sus armas y comenzaría de nuevo el interminable juego del gato y el ratón. Solo hacía falta seguir avanzando...


	7. Cediendo

Antes que nada, gracias a todos por leerme ^^ Espero que les resulte entretenida la historia y que me dejen sus opiniones y sugerencias. También querría preguntar si alguien que lea esto sabe dibujar y le interesría colaborar un poco conmigo en este y otros proyectos. Muchas gracias por la atención :33

* * *

Disparos, gritos, explosiones y escombros arremolinándose en el ala oeste. Nadie sabe bien qué pasa, excepto que se cede más y más terreno al invasor y a los recién liberados presos, que arrasan con todo lo que halla a su paso.

Los pocos guardias que quedan y los campeones leales se baten en retirada, huyendo al centro de la academia.

"Príncipe, hay que reagruparse" Ruega Lux a su líder, que se niega a retroceder.

"Los demacianos no se retiran" Sentencia.

"Estás loco" Le espeta Ezreal, que llega sin aliento tras la lucha contra Renekton "Han liberado a Cho'Gath".

"Nos habíamos dado cuenta, niñato".

"Escuchalo, Jarvan. Por favor" Ruega la joven.

Él duda unos instantes, mirando al chico con desdén.

"¿Cuál es tu plan?".

"Sellar a los prisioneros que quedan con magia de los invocadores, poner trampas, vaciar los arsenales y llevarnos todo lo que podamos antes de ceder este lugar".

"¿Planeas vender la academia al enemigo?, eres aún más cobarde de lo que pensaba".

"¿Qué ganamos con morir aquí?. Ha llegado poco más de una decena de campeones mientras ellos no tienen que traer a nadie desde la otra punta del continente".

"Los invocadores se están agotando teniendo que invocar directamente a tantos campeones, y aún no han llegado a Freljord" Apunta Lux.

El heredero al trono se pasa una mano por la frente para secarse el sudor. Su tiempo se agota a cada suspiro.

"¿Cuánto tiempo necesitarán los invocadores?" Pregunta al fin.

"El que podamos" Responde el explorador.

"Vayne, informa del plan a Haywan Relivash" Ordena "Los demás, reagrupaos para recuperar el terreno perdido".

"¿Alguien ha visto a Nasus?, nos vendría bien su ayuda" Dice Garen.

Nadie responde.

* * *

"¡Avanzad!" Ordena Darius.

"Déjanos saquear, señor" Pide Twitch, arrodillándose ante él.

"Nadie se detiene hasta haber acabado con todos, ¿Queda claro?".

"Si...señor" Se lamenta la rata.

"Quiero a Cho'gath al frente, junto con Singed, Urgot a la retaguardia, Katarina conmigo".

"¡Se acercan los demacianos!" Celebra Draven.

"¡Sangre por Noxus!" Grita el líder.

"¡Sangre por Noxus!" Corean todos al unísono.

* * *

Ezreal, por su lado, corre por un pasillo subterráneo junto con Lux, que ilumina el camino con la luz que desprende su varita.

"Perdón por la actitud de Jarvan antes" Dice ella, avergonzada.

"No eres tú la que tiene que disculparse, Lux".

"Me siento responsable de cómo se comportan él y mi hermano contigo".

El chico detiene su carrera cuando el techo sobre sus cabezas empieza a temblar.

"¿Lo sabe?" Pregunta aprovechando el descanso.

"Lo intuye" Suspira ella.

"Cuando vuelva se lo contaré todo en persona, ¿Vale?" Dice el explorador, pasando cariñosamente un pulgar por la mejilla de la joven.

"Vuelve" Susurra Lux.

"Sigue el plan y antes de que te dé tiempo a decir mi nombre estaremos otra vez juntos" Se despide él.

Dirige su mirada al techo y alza su amuleto. Ezreal se desvanece en un destello dorado ante los ojos de la chica.

"Vuele" Murmura.

El explorador aparece en la derruida ala oeste, casi en el centro de una batalla campal entre ambos bandos. Un hacha vuela rozando su cabeza, llevándose algunos cabellos a su paso.

"La nena ha llegado" Se burla Draven.

"El segundón de Darius" Saluda él.

Por toda respuesta, el ejecutor separa las dos hojas de su hacha y estas comienzan a girar rápidamente mientras de su garganta surge una risa divertida.

"¡Que empiece el espectáculo!".

El hacha rebota en el muro tras Ezreal y regresa a la mano de Draven, que la atrapa sin esfuerzo. El ejecutor corre hacha en mano hacia él, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transporta tras el ejecutor y dispara contra él, intentando impedir que recupere su segunda hacha de la pared en la que se clavó al lanzarla contra el joven. Tiros arcanos y lanzamientos de hacha se intercambian en el amplio pasillo, tratando de acabar el uno con el otro.

Uno de los ataques del explorador acierta en su objetivo, quemando el brazo izquierdo de su rival. Draven ruge y lanza de nuevo su hacha, que Ezreal evita por poco agachándose.

"¡Estate quieto y aprende del mejor, enano!" Grita.

"El profesor aquí soy yo" Afirma acertando una vez más, esta vez en la pierna del ejecutor.

"¡Hazte a un lado!" Ordena.

Las afiladas hojas casi le rozan la piel en el momento antes de transportarse de nuevo para alejarse de su oponente herido.

"Es cuestión de habilidad" Se jacta el chico.

Pero cuando reaparece el filo del hacha que acaba de rebotar se hinca profundamente en su brazo izquierdo, cercenando su mano. Cae de rodillas gritando de dolor tapándose la herida.

"Y tú eres predecible" Ríe el otro, tendido en el suelo y desarmado.

El chico recupera su amuleto del guante que ahora porta su mano amputada y lo apunta hacia el noxiano.

"¡Muere de una vez!" Exclama él, concentrando toda la energía que le queda en su talismán y lanzando una andanada arcana contra el ejecutor.

La ola de energía acaba en un instante con la vida de Draven, que muere en una carcajada desquiciada.

Ezreal se deja caer entonces, exhausto tras todo un día de lucha. Se tapa el muñón con el bajo de su chaqueta, y trata de mantenerse consciente mientras su visión se nubla. Pero el sonido de los gritos a su alrededor perdura aún, recordándole que está vivo. En un último acopio de fuerzas recoge su mano cercenada y apunta el talismán al suelo para transportarse al sótano de nuevo.

"Sigue el plan, Lux" Ruega mientras avanza en dirección a la zona demaciana de la academia.


	8. Pérdidas

"¡Sigue disparando, Cait!" Grita vi, elevando su voz por encima del estruendo.

No existe línea de batalla, sino una turba descontrolada que lucha por controlar cada palmo de terreno. Las agentes se refugian tras una pila de escombros en un intento de cubrirse de los disparos de Urgot.

"No tengo munición como para disparar sin pensarlo".

"Y yo no tengo más vidas que malgastar si ese mamón nos acaba dando. Mátalo de una vez".

"Te digo que no puedo".

"¿Qué necesitas?, ¿Un té?" Pregunta en tono sarcástico.

"Estamos demasiado cerca, hay que alejarse de ellos" Ordena.

"Dicho y hecho, pastelito".

La coge con cuidado entre sus brazos y echa a correr lejos de la zona de fuego, ignorando las quejas de su compañera.

"¡Tengo piernas!".

"Te podrías hacer daño".

"Llevo bastante más que tú en esto".

"Hay que ayudar a nuestros mayores" Se burla dejándola en el suelo cuando ya están a una distancia considerable del dentro de la batalla.

"No olvides que sigo siendo tu jefa" Advierte al tiempo que se tumba en el suelo y se encara el rifle.

"Una lástima, pastelito" Se lamenta la ayudante sentándose y apoyando la espalda en la pared, dedicándose a ajustar sus guanteletes durante el momento de descanso.

"Deja de llamarme así".

"¿Por qué debería?".

"¿Por qué me llamas así?".

"Porque quiero".

Caitlyn aprieta el gatillo y su objetivo cae derribado con un tiro limpio en la cabeza.

"Bum" Murmura.

"Buen tiro..."

"Ni se te ocurra llamarme así otra vez" La interrumpe.

"Aún no se por qué trabajamos juntas".

"Porque si no estarías en la cárcel".

"Me encantas, jefa" Dice sacándole la lengua.

"Céntrate, Lux debe estar a punto de empezar".

* * *

La hechicera se escabulle entre los escombros y cadáveres, infiltrándose tras la retaguardia enemiga. Busca con la mirada a su objetivo entre la marabunta que se ha formado a escasa distancia de ella.

"Te tengo" Murmura para sí misma cuando lo encuentra.

Agita su varita, lanzando una honda de luz que se enreda alrededor de Darius, inmovilizándolo.

"¡Acabad con ella!" Ordena.

Los campeones y guardias leales se alejan a toda prisa antes de que empiece el plan,

"¡Ahora, leona!" Grita Jarvan.

"Sí, señor" Dice la mujer.

Alza su espada, invocando un resplandor dorado que cae sobre el compacto grupo de noxianos.

"¡Por el rey" Grita el príncipe mientras salta sobre Darius lanza en mano.

Clava su arma en el suelo, encerrando a sus enemigos en una arena de afiladas rocas, e invoca un escudo que lo protege de los contraataques. La hechicera de la luz sale de su escondrijo y apunta su varita para descargar la chispa final.

Un haz de luz cegadora se descarga sobre Darius, Sion y otros campeones atrapados. Su resplandor calcina las rocas y prácticamente convierte el aire en fuego a su paso, transformando carne en ceniza.

El príncipe escapa del cataclismo saltando fuera con ayuda de su lanza, escapando por poco del devastador rayo. Cuando todo termina, solo quedan humo y cenizas en el aire.

"¡Carga!" Exclama Garen.

Todos echan a correr hacia la nube de polvo para terminar el trabajo, pero se topan con algo que los detiene. Un escudo mágico se extiende alrededor de los noxianos, con Morgana en el centro manteniéndolo para proteger a sus camaradas.

"Buen intento" Se burla Katarina mirando a Garen a los ojos mientras ella y sus compañeros se alejan.

"Esto acabará pronto" Sentencia él.

* * *

"¡Médico!" Suplica el joven llegando a la enfermería, donde se amontonan campeones, invocadores y guardias.

"Estamos desbordados, Ezreal" Le advierte Soraka, saliendo a su encuentro".

"¿Puedes curar esto?" Pregunta mostrándole el muñón.

"Puedo soldar de nuevo tu mano a tu brazo, si me das tiempo" Dice ella mientras se seca el sudor de la frente.

El explorador toma asiento sobre un banco de piedra junto a una pared.

"Adelante".

Intenta ocultar su expresión de dolor cuando los tejidos comienzan a unirse al son de las palabras de la hija de las estrellas. Los músculos se unen de nuevo y la piel y el hueso crecen y se sueldan a la perfección.

"No fuerces los músculos más de la cuenta" Le advierte.

"¿Cuántos muertos?" Inquiere él, alarmado por los gritos que surgen de la sala.

"No lo sé...Irelia está muy grave, Kenen también, Quinn acaba de llegar del frente y Poppy dejó de respirar hace una hora".

"¿Sabes algo de Nasus?".

"Nada. Se ha esfumado".

"Ezreal" Lo llama Haywan.

"¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitan?" Pregunta él, completamente agotado.

"Hemos sellado la cámara de Fiddlesticks y la de Nocturne, de momento. Ahora estamos llevándonos todo lo imprescindible".

"Si no se dan más prisa pronto no habrá nadie para hacer frente a Noxus" Advierte.

En ese momento Lux entra en la habitación.

"Se retiran, por el momento, señor Relivash".

"Querrán reagruparse".

"Estad alerta" Dice el chico, preocupado.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a tu brazo?" Pregunta ella, viendo la piel enrojecida y la ropa desgarrada.

"Un arañazo" Miente.

Cae la noche, con la que llega un silencio roto tan solo por los lamentos de los supervivientes.

Los defensores recogen a sus muertos de los pasillos y salones de la academia y los envuelven en sábanas para luego llevarlos a lo que antes era uno de los comedores, usado ahora como cementerio provisional. Ezreal en persona envuelve el pequeño cadáver de Poppy en una manta y lo coloca junto al de Kenen, cuya pérdida lamentan sus compañeros Shen y Akali.

El cuerpo de Corki no se ha recuperado, pero alguien lo vio estrellarse tras recibir un disparo de Urgot. Jayce, que sigue en Piltover, lamenta la pérdida cuando Caitlyn se lo hace saber por el comunicador, y Vi trata de ocultar su tristeza al ver la larga hilera de cuerpos. Quinn aún está en la enfermería, pero Soraka no es capaz de sanar las quemaduras provocadas por Morgana, por lo que no se espera que viva para ver el sol salir. Los restos que quedan de Orianna fueron traídos junto con los de Alistar y a una Fiora herida de gravedad, pero viva.

"Es tan...cruel" Dice Lux, sintiendo un escalofrío mientras sale del lugar.

"De esta academia no ha salido nunca nada bueno" Alega el explorador, que se encuentra a su lado.

"Algunas cosas sí..."

"No se me ocurre nada" Niega él, de nuevo.

"Yo te conocí aquí, en estos pasillos" Dice ella, entristecida.

La expresión de Ezreal se torna arrepentida.

"Lo siento...estoy cansado".

Tras comprobar que nadie los ve, se acerca a Ezreal y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

"Pensaba que no volverías" Susurra ella.

"No me gusta que estés siempre preocupándote de los demás".

"¿De qué me valdría cuidar solo de mi si eso significa perder a los que amo?".


	9. La luna

**Nota: **Tras un par de días de descanso me decidí a escribir un capítulo más tranquilo y relajado que los anteriores, dando un vistazo al pasado. Espero les guste y que me dejen su opinión :33

* * *

Se ha vendado la pierna con los jirones de una sábana, pero no ha podido comer al encontrar una batalla de camino a la despensa. Ahora se desliza en el más absoluto silencio por los pasillos, pegada a la pared y dispuesta a echar a correr a la menor señal de polis en las inmediaciones. Evita pisar los escombros que siembran el suelo, da un rodeo al oír cualquier ruido y ni se acerca a las pocas luces que ha visto. En uno de sus numerosos intentos por alejarse de posibles campeones, acaba en el gran patio que se halla en la parte posterior del edificio, que se encuentra bañado por la suave y nívea luz de la luna. Se dispone a cruzarlo a la carrera, pero entonces advierte que hay alguien allí. Una figura está sentada sobre uno de los bancos de piedra, con su plateada cabellera meciéndose con la suave brisa.

La peliazul trata de pasar desapercibida por detrás de la mujer, arrastrándose en el más absoluto silencio.

"¿Por qué te escondes?" Pregunta la elegida de la luna.

"Por nada, Diana".

"¿Por qué no llevas tus armas?".

"No estamos luchando, así que dejé a Espinas y sus amigos en mi habitación".

"Vi siempre bromea con que no te separas de ellas" Responde usando su típico tono de desdén.

"La manazas tiene muuuucha imaginación...además, ¿No debería preguntar qué haces tú aquí?"

"Ella me llamaba, y vengo a oír lo que tenga que decirme" Contesta señalando la luna, como su aquello fuera demasiado obvio como para preguntarlo.

"Claaaroooo" Dice Jinx, alejándose de ella poco a poco.

"Diría que has perdido tus armas, o te las han quitado".

"Has hablado demasiado con Manazas" Sentencia Jinx. Pero entonces advierte que Diana no parece tener ni un solo rasguño o herida, ni siquiera parece haberse acercado al caos de la lucha. "¿Te has escaqueado de la pelea?" Pregunta, sorprendida de no ser la única que no lucha por uno u otro bando.

"No es mi guerra" Aclara ella, molesta.

"Entonces ya somos dos, bienvenida al club de los guays".

"Sigue con lo que fuese que estabas haciendo antes de ser lo bastante insensata como para saludarte" Dice la elegida mientras se pasa una mano por el rostro.

La fugitiva se retira tras sacarle la lengua y hacer un corte de mangas a Diana, que continúa admirando la luna. Pero la mujer está demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué arriesgarse a morir en una batalla que no tiene nada que ver con la suya?. Su misión es hacer saber la verdad a su pueblo, o grabarla en sus mentes con la espada si no quieren oír. Que la elegida del sol y niña mimada de los Solari se haga matar por los noxianos no es sino una mejoría con respecto a su situación actual. Se sentará y esperará a que todo haya acabado, como la experiencia le ha enseñado a actuar. No tiene amigos que perder, seres queridos cuya muerte lamentar ni lazos con nadie que puedan servir para hacerla débil a los ojos de sus enemigos.

Pero, de alguna manera, le parece que su conciencia se esfuerza por recordarle que no siempre fue así.

* * *

"¿Por qué estabas fuera?" Pregunta el guardia.

"Solo quería tomar un poco el aire, no podía dormir" Miente ella, sabiendo lo que le espera si dice la verdad.

"Debes dejar de dar esos paseos nocturnos, Diana. Sabes lo que el consejo opina de ello".

"Lo haré, señor" Miente de nuevo, mirando al suelo fingiendo arrepentimiento.

"Iré a decirle al consejo que no volverás a romper el toque de queda" Concede él.

El disciplinado guardia se retira, dejando a la joven de diecisiete años sola en el frío banco de mármol de la entrada del templo. Se esfuerza por pasar desapercibida en sus paseos nocturnos con la luna llena, pero ya es la tercera vez que el mismo guardia se topa con ella o la pilla saliendo de su habitación a escondidas. Sumando su carácter huraño a su desinterés por el sol y lo que a él concierne la han dejado sola y sin amigos. En realidad no le importa demasiado la soledad, pero a veces echa en falta alguien con quien hablar sinceramente de lo que piensa.

"¿Qué piensas?" Pregunta alguien, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Unos ojos color miel la estudian con interés desde el banco de al lado.

"Nada" Alega, molesta.

"¿En la nada?" Insiste.

"¿Tú cuándo has venido?" Inquiere ella.

"Mi cuidadora tenía que hablar con los ancianos y ha insistido en que la acompañe".

Diana estudia a la chica, cuya melena color castaño está suelta y cae hasta su cintura. Debe rondar su edad, pero su mirada es alegre y curiosa y no fría y desconfiada.

"Eres un poco mayor para que te cuiden".

"Es su responsabilidad no dejarme estar sola ni un momento" Resopla la chica.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta la otra, con un punto de curiosidad en la voz.

"No paran de decir que soy afortunada, que soy la elegida del sol y su mayor tesoro. Es horrible que no me dejen ni salir a estirar las piernas".

"Tú eres la niña bendita...¿Cuál era tu nombre?.

"Leona, ¿Y el tuyo?".

"Mejor que no te vean hablando conmigo o te meterás en problemas" Recomienda al ver que el guardia regresa desde el fondo del largo pasillo.

"No tienes pinta de ser alguien capaz de meterme en problemas".

"De verdad, seguro que a los viejos no les gusta que andes conmigo".

"¿Por qué?".

"Dicen que es malo que me escape por las noches".

"Pues yo quiero escaparme también" Sentencia Leona, para sorpresa de su compañera.

El guardia se acerca a paso ligero.

"¿Estás segura?" Pregunta Diana, incrédula.

"Totalmente, solo dime dónde quedamos".

"En la escalinata de detrás del templo" Responde tras pensarlo unos instantes.

"Leona, su acompañante me ha pedido que la escolte yo a casa" Las interrumpe el hombre.

"Claro que sí, solo será un momento, señor" Contesta la solari. "Espero que volvamos a vernos" Se despide de Diana, guiñando un ojo con complicidad.

La joven observa como los dos se alejan en dirección a la salida. Supone que ella también es libre de irse, pero no se levanta de su asiento. Nota un extraño calor en las mejillas, y un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

Está sentada en la desierta escalinata de mármol, notando el frío aire de la noche en su piel. Cada minuto que pasa no deja de repetirse a sí misma que es una ilusa por pensar que la niña mimada se escapará para dar un paseo con ella pasada ya la media noche.

La luna le hace compañía durante la espera, con ese níveo resplandor que la caracteriza. Brinda un agradable halo de luz a una noche algo nublada en la montaña donde se encuentra el templo de los solari.

"Perdón por la tardanza" Dice una voz tras ella.

Instintivamente se levanta y arrastra a su compañera a toda prisa, escondiéndose tras unos setos a un lado de la escalinata.

"¿Qué p...?" Intenta preguntar Leona, pero Diana le tapa la boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra hace un gesto para que permanezca en silencio.

Los pasos de un guardia comprobando quién se hallaba a aquellas horas en el templo.

"Perdón" Murmura la chica cuando el vigía se marcha.

"Tienes que hablar más bajo si no quieres que nos pillen a las dos" La regaña ella.

"Me estás riñendo y ni siquiera se tu nombre" Se queja la chica.

Su compañera le hace un gesto para poder susurrarle su nombre al oído.

"Diana" Murmura.

"Es un nombre muy bonito".

De nuevo nota esa sensación en el estómago y cómo sus mejillas le queman, pero la falta de luz juega a su favor.

"¿Te escapas a menudo?".

"Varias veces al mes. A veces me pillan y me castigan, pero cada vez menos".

"¿Y qué haces cuando estás aquí?".

Duda de confesarle a Leona sus pensamientos, pero decide arriesgarse.

"Miro a la luna, sobre todo" Contesta señalando al cielo.

La solari alza la vista.

"Entiendo por qué lo haces" Comenta.

"¿De verdad?".

"Claro, es preciosa".

"Es mucho más. Ilumina, pero no quema. Es bella, pero no es tan egoísta como para no dejarnos admirarla directamente" Alega con más pasión de la que le habría gustado demostrar ante otra persona.

Al concluir su razonamiento se percata de que Leona la mira fijamente. Un escalofrío recorre a la joven, esperando que su nueva amiga la rechace.

"No entiendo por qué dices que eres mala para mí" Declara Leona.

Diana no es capaz de responder con otra cosa que una sincera y cálida sonrisa, que su amiga le devuelve cálidamente.

* * *

"Mentiras" Masculla entre dientes la lunari. "Mentiras, mentiras y más mentiras" Se repite, negando con la cabeza.

Su destino se llevará a cabo, y una de las dos morirá a manos de la otra. Se lo jura a sí misma, prometiéndose no vacilar cuando la hora llegue.

Nota las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, pero ignora la tristeza que siente y la convierte en odio.

"Me engañaste" Susurra secándose las lágrimas


	10. Amor

Sigue hambrienta.

Pero la despensa de ese ala de la academia se ha venido abajo por completo. Se consuela bebiendo agua de la pileta de un cuarto de baño, llenándose el estómago de líquido en un intento de no pasar más hambre. Revisa en sus bolsillo para hacer inventario de lo que lleva encima: caramelos, bolsitas de azúcar, pastillas, un par de balas y la anilla de una granada.

Se mete un caramelo en la boca y lo saborea mientras se deshace lentamente en su boca. Lo cierto es que en toda su vida delictiva nunca ha planeado demasiado sus movimientos, pero ante la ausencia de sus armas se propone crear un plan para recuperar a sus amigas. Cinco minutos, tres caramelos masticados y mucha frustración después desiste. La noche transcurre sin nada interesante que hacer, así que se decide a dar un paseo por la oscuridad.

Pegada a la pared y casi completamente a oscuras, unos pasos la pillan desprevenida. Una luz aparece desde un pasillo lateral, y queda cegada.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Pregunta la voz del explorador.

"Te conozco...tú eres el niñato rubio, ¿Verdad?".

"Vi dijo que estabas muerta".

"Que siga soñando".

"En todo caso...¿Qué buscas?".

"Mis armas, por supuesto".

"Pídeselas a Vi, entonces" Dice Ezreal, sarcástico.

"¿Por qué no me las traes?" Propone ella.

"Y una mierda".

"Vaaaaaamooooos, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?".

"Que las uses contra nosotros. Vuelve a tu agujero" Concluye él, continuando su camino por el pasillo iluminándose con el amuleto.

"Os diré lo que sé sobre su plaaaaaaaaan" Propone de nuevo, juguetona.

"Ni de coña Swain le confiaría nada a una demente como tú".

"Swain no, pero en Zaun la confianza es lo primero y en la reunión me enteré de todo".

"Entonces estás con ellos" Deduce él apuntando a su rostro.

"No me van los equipos, así que lo dejé"

El explorador reflexiona sobre las condiciones del trato.

"Si nos lo cuentas te devolveremos las armas".

"Primero quiero a mis amigas" Se niega ella, haciendo un mohín.

"No estás en condiciones de imponer nada".

"Tú tampoco, rubito".

* * *

"¿Estás dormido, pastelito?".

"Lo estaba".

"No puedo dormirme".

"Quítate los guanteletes, estarás más cómoda".

"No pienso dejar solos a mis bebés en un sitio tan peligroso".

La ayudante intenta acomodarse, tumbada sobre una estera con lar armas de Jinx a su lado. Un sonido metálico le indica que alguien intenta llevárselas en la oscuridad.

"¿Quien anda ahí?" Pregunta girándose a toda velocidad mientras se pone en guardia.

"¡Soy yo, joder" Se queja Ezreal, apartándose.

"¿Para qué las quieres?".

"Jinx está aquí" Dice apartándose.

La peliazul está, en efecto, detrás suyo.

Vi salta a por ella y la acorrala contra la pared, inmovilizándola con sus manos metálicas.

"Que alegría verte, manazas" Saluda como si nada.

"¿Para qué coño le ibas a dar las armas?, ¿Estás loco o qué?".

"Nos dirá los planes de los noxianos si se las devolvemos"

"Palabra" Promete la criminal.

"No me fío".

Caitlyn, por su lado, coge las armas y las echa al suelo ante Jinx.

"Dinos todo lo que sepas. Si no nos convences no te las devolveremos, pero si toda la munición que les quede" La amenaza con tono sereno.

"Entendido, sombreritos".

"¡Desembucha!" Exige la peli rosa alzando el puño.

"Todo lo que sé es que necesitan la academia para liberar a los presos del vacío, y planean traerse a todos los bichos de la otra dimensión a Valoran".

Un silencio de pura incredulidad se adueña de la conversación.

"¿En qué beneficia eso a Noxus?" Inquiere la sheriff.

"Malzahar ha prometido a Swain el control de Valoran si lo ayuda a abrir la puerta a la otra dimensión. Lo que quiera hacer él con el resto del mundo solo lo sabe él".

"¿Y qué pasará contigo?" Pregunta Vi,

"Si me pilláis vosotros me encerráis, si me pillan ellos me matan" Señala casi divirtiéndose con aquella situación.

El edificio comienza a temblar violentamente, haciendo caer escombros del techo.

Ezreal devuelve sus armas a la chica, que procede a colgarse a Espinas y Paw Paw del cinturón.

"Pelea por nosotros" Pide el explorador.

"No moriré aquí, pero puedo pegar unos cuantos tiros".

* * *

Leona corre a toda prisa de camino al frente, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde. Pero se frena al cruzarse con Diana, que está saliendo del patio trasero.

"¿Vas a luchar?" Pregunta la lunari secamente.

"¿Tú no?".

"No es mi guerra...ni la tuya".

"Es la de todos, egoísta" Se indigna la solari, siguiendo su camino.

"Ni se te ocurra morir a manos de otro, Leona" Oye a sus espaldas.

Pero no se vuelve.

Diana la mira alejarse a la carrera por el pasillo. Se lamenta de que su mejor y única amiga en el pasado vaya a morir esta noche, como la luna ha predicho, y nunca ha fallado en sus profecías. Hace ademán de marcharse en dirección contraria, pero no es capaz. No puede dejar que muera a manos de otro. No la dejará negarle su venganza.

* * *

"¡Haywan!, ¿Habéis acabado ya?".

"Una hora más, Ezreal" Responde el anciano.

"Lo veo difícil" Contesta.

Los invocadores han vaciado los arsenales y la biblioteca, cogiendo todo lo imprescindible y transportándolo a Demacia con su magia de invocación mientras los campeones se esmeran por contener el avance de las tropas enemigas.

Jinx se dedica a disparar a todo lo que se mueve por encima del parapeto en el pasillo principal hecho a base de rocas sueltas y sacos de arena. Los demacianos mantienen la lucha en los pasillos laterales, junto con Akali y Shen. Leona se ha unido a Vi y Caitlyn y colaboran en la defensa del pasillo central.

"¡Se me ocurre algo!" Declara la sheriff. "¿Puedes derribar el techo de la academia sobre el corredor principal?" pregunta a Vi.

"Si me llevo a Ziggs conmigo y llegamos arriba lo derribaríamos antes de que te diese tiempo a decir pastelito".

"Iré con ellos" Se ofrece Ezreal.

"Yo también" Se apresura a decir Lux.

El experto en hexplosivos se encuentra lanzando bombas por encima de la barrera cuando Vi lo coge entre sus manos y emprende el camino a las escaleras.

"¡Tienes que demoler el techo, pequeño!" Informa la agente.

"¡Justo mi especialidad, señorita!" Chilla él.

Juntos ascienden por una empinada escalera de caracol hasta quedar sobre la academia, cuyo tejado está ya de por sí dañado por numerosas explosiones y temblores.

"Voy a poner las cargas" Afirma el Yordle.

Los tres esperan a que Ziggs termine con su labor, atentos al menor movimiento en aquel desolado lugar. De la nada surgen numerosas descargas de energía azul que estallan cerca de su posición.

"Xerath" Murmura el chico.

"Yo me encargo" Dice Lux, corriendo en la dirección de la que han surgido las descargas.

Desde la subida más cercana llegan Xerath, Darius, Katarina y Shaco, dispuestos a detener al yordle mientras coloca las bombas.

Vi se lanza a por la mano de Noxus y Ezreal trata de proteger a Ziggs de Katarina y el bufón mientras Lux ya ha entablado un combate con Xerath.

"¿Cuánto queda?" Pregunta el joven esquivando una daga lanzada por la asesina.

"Un poquito más" Responde el otro.

"Dame una de tus bombas, ¡Rápido!" Pide Ezreal, viendo cómo se acerca el payaso.

El yordle le lanza una de las muchas bombas que lleva al cinto, con la mecha ya encendida, y el explorador la lanza hacia los noxianos. La explosión engulle a Shaco y hiere a la mujer, que cae herida e inconsciente tras recibir el impacto de la metralla.

Los guanteletes de Vi resisten golpe tras golpe de Darius, encadenando algún directo al cuerpo cada vez que su defensa flaquea. La maga de la luz nota como sus fuerzas merman, tratando de escudarse de las descargas de su imponente rival. Un ataque mal calculado la deja expuesta, recibiendo el impacto de un rayo en su espalda y cayendo malherida al suelo.

"¡Lux!" La llama Ezreal.

"Ya están las bombas" Anuncia Ziggs.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Detener al enemigo o ir a por ella cuanto antes y arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad?. El chico se transporta hasta su compañera, agachándose para comprobar su estado.

"¿Estás bien".

"Viviré" Declara tosiendo con gran esfuerzo.

"¡Detona las cargas!" Ordena Vi, viendo que no es capaz de contener a Darius.

"¡Mechas ardiendo!" Chilla el yordle.

La agente desequilibra a su oponente con un último directo y echa a correr hacia la escalera, viendo como la compacta carga preparada por su compañero se dispone a derribar el techo sobre las tropas noxianas. Ezreal arrastra a Lux todo lo rápido que puede en un esfuerzo titánico por quedar fuera del alcance de la explosión.

Todo es fuego y luz cuando una enorme grieta, mucho más grande de lo calculado por el artificiero, se abre en el tejado de la academia. Ezreal lanza a su compañera a un lado para salvarla de caer cuando siente que sus pies pierden el apoyo y trata de transportarse a una zona segura, pero el aterrizaje no es firme y otra porción de roca se desprende, dejándolo colgado de su mano izquierda. Recuerda cómo Soraka le advirtió que no forzase el brazo, que ahora le arde como si le clavasen un hierro al rojo en el lugar donde Draven le infligió la herida.

"¡Ayuda!" Suplica mientras sus dedos resbalan al no poder aguantar más el dolor.

Una mano aferra la suya cuando ya está cayendo al vacío.

"Te tengo" Sonríe Lux.

"Ayúdame a subir" Le pide el chico.

Ella tira con mucho esfuerzo de su mano para elevarlo, pero antes de conseguirlo una sombra aparece detrás suyo. El rostro de la hechicera pierde toda expresión cuando una de las dagas de Shaco atraviesa su espalda y brota de su pecho bañada en sangre.

Ezreal grita desesperado mientras ve cómo el cuerpo inerte de su amor es arrojado al vacío junto con él, esperándole una caída que con seguridad le resultará mortal. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas logra transportarse una vez más, consiguiendo frenar la caída lo suficiente como para sobrevivir al golpe. Aterriza de espaldas, notando el crujido de su columna vertebral contra el borde de una roca.

"¡Te tengo!" Celebra la voz de Jinx tras él mientras lo arrastra hacia la ya caótica zona demaciana.

"Lux...ve a por Lux" Consigue articular él.

"No vamos a morir aquí por un cadáver" Sentencia ella.

El chico mira una última vez al rostro de la hechicera, que yace en el suelo inmóvil. Después, pierde el conocimiento.


	11. Retirada

**Nota: **Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo y me dejen su opinión en las reviews ^^ cada vez se va poniendo más interesante escribirlo.

* * *

Leona se ve superada por los ataques de Warwick, cuyas garras atraviesan su coraza y se hincan profundamente en su hombro izquierdo. Alza su brazo derecho e hinca su espada en el costado del hombre lobo, hundiéndola con todas sus fuerzas. Él reacciona mordiendo el hombro derecho de la solari y sacudiendo la cabeza, desgarrando su carne y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Las fauces del lobo cambian de objetivo y se acercan más y más a su rostro, haciendo gotear su propia sangre sobre su cara mientras intenta alejarlo de ella. Los colmillos ya casi se cierran alrededor de su cabeza cuando algo plateado atraviesa la sien de Warwick. El animal cae al suelo entre espasmos y Diana lo remata cercenando su cabeza con otro tajo de su espada.

"Gracias" Dice, sinceramente agradecida.

"No dejaré que trates de evitar tu destino muriendo aquí".

"No es mi destino" Repone ella, recordando la opinión de la lunari sobre aquella batalla.

"Desde que aquello pasó sellaste en sangre que algún día ocurriría".

* * *

Han pasado varios años desde la primera vez que Leona y Diana salieron a escondidas durante la noche. Ambas han crecido, pero una de ellas es el ídolo deseado por el pueblo y la otra es su silenciosa e incomprendida sombra, evitando acercarse a ella en público para no arruinar la reputación de su amiga.

Pero espera que el haber encontrado la prueba de que la luna merece la atención de todos es algo que no es capaz de mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo, así que se arriesga a contárselo.

"¿Piensas enseñárselo a los maestros?" Pregunta su compañera, preocupada.

"Pienso abrirles los ojos".

"Sigo pensando que es mala idea..."

"¿Y qué quieres?, ¿Que me quede sentada sabiendo todo esto?".

La mirada de Leona habla por ella.

"No me pasaré lo que me queda de vida teniendo que salir a escondidas cuando todos deberían hacer lo mismo que yo".

"Pero...y si el pueblo no está preparado para la verdad?".

"Eso es una tontería" Rechaza.

Esa misma tarde se pone en camino al templo que ha hallado oculto en las montañas. Por su mente pasan las palabras de su amiga. ¿Qué consecuencias podría tener lo que planea hacer?. Los ancianos probablemente traten de negar lo imposible, pero nadie podrá atreverse a decir que miente. La espada creciente, la armadura y las reliquias que el templo guarda demuestran la divinidad de la luna; al fin podrá vengarse de los que la tacharon de hereje en el pasado, los mismos que la sometieron a una vida de aislamiento y soledad.

Se viste con el atuendo lunar, se arma con la hoja plateada y regresa al monte Targon para irrumpir en el templo al anochecer, entrando con paso decidido en la cámara de los ancianos.

Primero incredulidad, luego miedo, luego ira. No ha terminado su afirmación cuando los guardias la prenden y desarman a base de golpes de vara y puñetazos provenientes de todas direcciones hasta dejarla inconsciente. Cuando despierta se encuentra en una de las muchas mazmorras del santuario, sabiendo lo que le espera.

* * *

A la enfermería llegan Vi y Ziggs, llenos de moretones, cortes y quemaduras.

"¿Qué mierda ha pasado?" Pregunta Caitlyn mientras corre hacia elloos en cuanto los ve llegar.

"No tardaron mucho en tratar de impedirnos poner las cargas" Contesta Vi.

"¿Y Ezreal y Lux?".

Niega con la cabeza por toda respuesta.

"No han bajado por la escalera con nosotros".

"Esperemos que lo hayan conseguido de otra manera".

"¿Cómo os ha ido a vosotros?".

"Los escombros han detenido casi por completo el avance enemigo, al menos por ahora."

"¿Cuantos...más han muerto?"

"Quinn, Galio, Taric y algunos más. A Corki lo hemos encontrado malherido arrastrándose cerca de aquí, pero sobrevivirá".

Por la entrada de la gran estancia entra Jinx, acarreando a un inconsciente Ezreal.

"¡Que llamen a la matasanos!" Reclama dejando al joven sobre una de las pocas camillas libres.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" Inquiere la sheriff.

"Cayó del techo".

"¿Y Lux?".

"Cayó con el rubio. O la mató la caída o ya estaba muerta, pero cuando los encontré ella ya estaba fiambre".

Soraka llega entonces hasta ellos, llena de salpicaduras de sangre de los numerosos pacientes que ha tratado y un aspecto realmente cansado.

"¿Qué heridas tiene?".

"Se golpeó la espalda en una caída".

"Ayudadme a darle la vuelta" Pide la sanadora.

Con ayuda de Vi y Jinx giran al explorador, cuya ropa está quemada, desgarrada y teñida de color carmesí debido a la sangre de Lux que calló sobre él. Al apartar un poco su ropa queda a la vista una gran herida en su baja espalda, en la que se distinguen a través de la piel las deformaciones en los huesos provocadas por el golpe. La hija de las estrellas palpa la herida con cuidado, intentando averiguar el estado del joven.

"No puedo intentar curarlo aquí. Necesitaría todas mis energías para poder devolver sus huesos a su forma original".

"¿Vivirá" Inquiere Jinx, para sorpresa de la sheriff y su ayudante.

"Sin mi ayuda no volverá a andar, pero vivirá".

"Carguémoslo en el carromato de los heridos, Jarvan ha ordenado la retirada poco antes de que volvieseis" Ordena Caitlyn.

* * *

Los defensores supervivientes se alejan de la liga, derrotados. Invocadores, guardias y campeones, todos ellos exhaustos tras el fiero combate y los esfuerzos por sacar de la academia todo lo que no debiese caer en manos enemigas. En uno de los muchos carros se encuentra Ezreal, inconsciente.

Abre poco a poco los ojos, extrañado por el traqueteo de la marcha. Al intentar incorporarse un dolor insoportable en su espalda se lo impide.

"Yo no lo haría, rubito".

"¿Dónde estoy?".

"Camino de Demacia en un carro. Tenemos suerte de tener uno para nosotros solos, la mayoría lo comparten con al menos cinco más".

Entonces recuerda lo que le sucedió a Lux, y la caída que vino después.

"No me siento las piernas" Dice él.

"Tienes suerte, muchos no tienen piernas que sentir" Bromea ella en tono divertido.

* * *

El bibliotecario recorre pasillo tras pasillo, devorando los cadáveres que encuentra. Renekton ha muerto, pero necesita consumir más almas, más vidas, para poder alcanzar el poder necesario para detener a este nuevo enemigo. Cada vida segada lo hace más fuerte, sea inocente o enemigo. Todos morirán para hacerlo un dios.


	12. Aliados

**Nota: **Muchísimas gracias por las reviews :33 me alegra saber que la historia les gusta y que se está poniendo más interesante. Si a alguien le apetece hacer algún fan art de cualquier parte de la historia que se sienta libre de hacerlo ^^

**P.D: **También añadir que busco Cover Image nueva. Si alguien quiere ayudar sería bienvenido. Espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Dos semanas y media después.

Todos deberían estar en la academia, pero la autoridad de la liga no ha impedido que la garra invernal reaparezca de nuevo, buscando sangre. La unidad del norte es lo primero en las preocupaciones de Ashe, pero ante la negativa de los invocadores de ayudar a solucionar las tensiones internas Sejuani se lo juega todo a una carta. Guerra.

Ya en su coronación la princesa se negó a estar presente, negando cualquier autoridad de la nueva reina y declarando a cualquiera que decida seguirla como demente. Se negó a aceptar que su posición se tambaleaba cuando cientos de miembros de su tribu y bárbaros del norte la abandonaron para unirse bajo el estandarte de los Avarosan. Se aisló con lo que quedaba de su tribu en sus territorios, cerrando el paso a cualquier extranjero. Con la llegada de rumores sobre el despertar de la bruja del hielo y de la alianza de un ejército de trolls con la guardia empezaron las tensiones. Ahora Ashe lamenta no haber atendido a las advertencias, provocando que muchos de los bárbaros se aliasen de nuevo con Sejuani en busca de un líder dispuesto a plantar cara a la guardia gélida. Rakelstake, la capital de la frágil unión de Freljord, sufrió el ataque de las tropas de la princesa, envalentonada por su alianza con los ursain.

Tras meses de batallas, sangrías e intentos de negociación fallidos, han conseguido dividir el ejército enemigo cerca del territorio baldío de la guardia gélida y aislar a su líder y su séquito de sus allegados, que se encuentran aún a unos días de distancia.

Aunque acostumbrada ya a la feroz resistencia, incluso la reina se sorprende de que su rival ordene luchar hasta el último soldado. Tryndamere en persona lidera la carga junto a los yetis traídos por Nunu. Ahora la soberana lee una misiva traída por un jinete con el estandarte de Demacia. Su contenido se suma a la lista de problemas con los que tiene que lidiar, dejándola aún más abatida de lo que ya está.

"Mi reina, hemos acabado con ellos" Anuncia un mensajero, que llega a su puesto de mando sin aliento.

"¿Qué ha sido de la líder rebelde?" Pregunta ella, intentando no pronunciar el nombre de su mayor enemiga, a la que aún tiene esperanzas de salvar.

"Hemos necesitado dos decenas de guerreros, pero está viva, como dijisteis".

"Que no la pierdan de vista" Ordena echándose por los hombros su capa y saliendo de su tienda.

La eterna nieve no la molesta, resulta agradable y familiar tras haber tenido que recorrer medio Freljord persiguiendo a los rebeldes en batalla tras batalla. Los cuerpos de los caídos de ambos bandos siembran la zona, tiñendo la nieve de color carmesí a medida que se adentra en el silencioso campo de batalla. Un nutrido grupo de soldados grita y forcejea con alguien, y deduce que se trata de ella.

"¡Matadme, cabrones!, ¡Malnacidos de una furcia débil y un desertor, matadme para darle un motivo más a mi pueblo para aplastaros" Oye gritar mientras se abre paso entre la multitud.

Sejuani tiene pesadas cadenas sujetando sus brazos y se encuentra de rodillas. Tres hombres tiran de cada una, manteniéndola inmóvil y tratando de contener su furia. Tiene innumerables rasguños, cortes y heridas, pero la pérdida de sangre no aminora su rabia. No se le pasa por alto que la espada de su esposo está clavada en el suelo junto a ella.

"Casi me gana" Se queja el rey bárbaro acercándose a su reina.

"Nadie lo logra, esposo" Lo felicita ella, lamentándose de estar tan cansada y parecer tan débil ante la persona a la que trata de someter.

La cautiva se pone en pié, para no estar postrada ante la reina no aceptada.

"Sejuani, me gustaría volver a ofrecerte un puesto entre mis más allegados consejeros y..."

La otra escupe una mezcla de sangre y saliva a los pies de su captora.

Ashe lo pasa por alto y se acerca a ella para lograr algo más de intimidad.

"Por favor, atiende a razones".

"Sois vosotros los que no tenéis ni idea de lo que hacéis" Contesta en un murmullo cargado de rencor.

"La bruja del hielo ha vuelto, pero su guardia sigue enterrada en el fondo del abismo".

"No me postraré ante la imagen de la debilidad en el norte" Sentencia.

"Ha llegado una carta de Demacia. La academia ha caído en manos de Noxus y Zaun".

La expresión de Sejuani pasa de la ira al desconcierto, y luego a la preocupación, para sorpresa de Ashe.

"Si no me liberas nadie detendrá su avance cuando vengan a vengarse de nosotros" Advierte.

"Me invocarán a Demacia hoy al atardecer según esta carta, y una vez allí mandaré invocar a mis allegados. Sé que lo que queda de tus fuerzas no puede derrotar a mi ejército, pero si Noxus ataca estaremos indefensos luchando entre nosotros".

"Te escucho" Acepta tras meditarlo unos instantes.

"Volverás con los tuyos, os reagruparéis y defenderéis la frontera junto a nosotros a cambio de la independencia total de mi reino".

"Eso ya lo tengo, ramera".

"Acabo de arrebatártelo, y ahora te prometo no molestarte más".

"¿Y si me niego?" Pregunta, precavida.

"Haré que te invoquen para que te juzguen en Demacia, y allí aún recuerdan a los bárbaros del norte".

Su mirada de desprecio casi la quema, pero no aparta la vista ni un momento.

"Haya trato, por ahora" Acepta a regañadientes.

* * *

"¿Has hecho todo lo que has podido?" Pregunta Vayne, preocupada.

"He conseguido que tenga algo de movilidad, pero sus piernas aún no lo sostienen" Responde Soraka.

"¿Cuándo podrás intentarlo de nuevo?".

"En unos días...he agotado todas mis fuerzas por ahora".

"Gracias de todas formas" Dice ella haciendo una reverencia ante la sanadora.

"El honor es mío" Contesta ella antes de retirarse.

La cazadora desvía su mirada, observando de reojo a Ezreal. Se asemeja a un pájaro con las alas cortadas, postrado en una cama desde que llegaron a la ciudad de la luz. Se limita a leer algunos libros que ella le trae de la biblioteca, comer poco y dormir menos. Buena parte del tiempo la pasa con la mirada perdida, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Pregunta Vayne.

"No, pero gracias de todas formas" Contesta él con desgana.

Casi echa de menos al Ezreal impulsivo y presumido de antes.

"Bueno...voy a ver qué tal le va a Garen con los interrogatorios a los prisioneros" Se despide ella.

Durante la retirada consiguieron llevarse consigo a unos pocos soldados, pero también a alguien más relevante. Desciende hasta las zonas de interrogatorio y tortura, donde la luz la proveen unas pocas antorchas que apenas sirven para iluminar las lóbregas galerías. Llama a una de las muchas puertas blindadas que bloquean las salas de los prisioneros, y la intimidante figura del guardián de Demacia.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta hoscamente.

"Venía a ayudar con el interrogatorio de la prisionera".

"No hace falta" Rechaza él cerrando la puerta ruidosamente.

"Menudo día" Se queja ella pasándose una mano por la frente.

De nuevo a solas con la cautiva, Garen se sienta ante ella.

"¿Quién era?" Pregunta con su melosa voz.

"No es asunto tuyo, Katarina".

"En algún momento tendrás que decirme quién fue el que me encontró inconsciente tras la explosión y me trajo aquí" Dice retorciendo las manos en las ataduras de su silla metálica.

"¿Cómo planea Malzahar abrir la grieta al vacío?".

"Me lo has preguntado mil veces. No-lo-se".

"¿Seguís las órdenes de alguien cuyo plan no sabéis?, sois aún más necios de lo que pensaba".

"El emisario del vacío puede ser...convincente" Repone con una media sonrisa.

"No saldrás de aquí hasta que nos lo cuentes".

"Primero quiero saber quién es el responsable de estar aquí, atada" Exige.

El hombre frunce el ceño, molesto por hacer siempre las mismas preguntas sin ningún resultado.

"Por hoy hemos acabado. Alguien te bajará la comida después" Dice él levantándose de su asiento.

"Dímelo, Garen".

"No" Se niega al tiempo que abre la puerta metálica.

"¡Dímelo!" Grita airada.

Él vuelve la vista hacia ella.

"Yo te traje" Confiesa seriamente.

La cara de diversión de Katarina amenaza con sacarlo de quicio.

"Una vez vine aquí como embajadora y tú me protegiste de un ataque de vuestros guardias, luego te arriesgas a cargar a alguien como prisionero durante una batalla... ¿No será que me ocultas algo?".

"Lo dudo" Responde el guardián cerrando la puerta.

"¡Trae el látigo la próxima vez, me encanta el cuero!" Pide ella entre risas mientras él se aleja por el pasillo, tapándose los oídos.

* * *

El explorador hojea las páginas de un grueso tomo sobre arqueología con desinterés. Lo cierto es que no se siente con energías para nada desde que salió de la academia. Vayne hace lo que puede por mantenerlo cómodo, Soraka trata de devolverle las piernas y alguna visita de cortesía de alguno de los campeones lo entretiene a ratos, pero ni siquiera está seguro de que de poder andar se sintiese mejor.

Lo que le falta no es la capacidad de poder valerse por sí mismo, sino algo que perdió en el momento en que el cuerpo de Lux cayó ante él.

La cerradura de la habitación empieza a chirriar. La cazadora ha cerrado con llave, así que solo un enemigo forzaría la puerta. Coge el amuleto de un arcón junto a la cama y lo apunta a la puerta, que ya ha empezado a abrirse. Los rosados ojos de Jinx asoman por la abertura, aliviando al joven.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" Pregunta, algo molesto por la intromisión.

"No hablamos desde el día de la retirada, rubito. Me apetecía ponerme al día".

"No hay nada que contar".

"Tampoco nada que quemar, reventar o destruir, así que estamos igual" Declara la criminal dejándose caer sobre la cama, ignorando a su ocupante.

"¿Por qué tienes que venir a molestarme a mí?".

"Porque eres menos aburrido que los demás" Dice sonriendo ampliamente.


	13. Eclipse lunar

La celda en la que los ancianos solari la han encarcelado es poco más que una abertura en la negra roca sellada con rejas de metal. Aunque ha tratado de resistirse, ahora llora desconsoladamente mientras espera a que la ejecuten. Con suerte lo harán deprisa en una apartada y discreta cámara del templo. Si todo va mal la decapitarán al mediodía, ante la mirada de todos los habitantes de la zona, que probablemente la insultarían y clamarían por ver su sangre correr. Probablemente Leona se una a ellos, cosa que salvaría su vida y su reputación.

Diana no se molesta en buscar una salida, consciente de que nadie ha escapado jamás de una de aquellas celdas. Se limita a esperar a que vengan a buscarla. Sus armas probablemente están en la cámara de audiencias de los ancianos, esperando ser examinadas y destruidas o escondidas. Lo único que lamenta es no haberse despedido de Leona, pero al menos ahora no tendrá que preocuparse por su reputación.

La cerradura de la puerta se abre y varios guardias la sacan de la celda para ponerle unos grilletes. Inmovilizada como está sigue asustando a los hombres, que no dejan de apuntar a su cabeza con sus lanzas. Ascienden con paso lento las escaleras hasta la cámara de los ancianos, que aguardan en un rincón de la habitación.

"Por herejía, traición y conspiración, te condenamos a la muerte por decapitación a efecto inmediato" Anuncia uno de ellos. "¿Qué tienes que alegar?".

"Que os abriré los ojos a la fuerza, en esta vida o en otra".

"La demencia es ya irreversible, acaben con su sufrimiento" Ordena a los guardias.

La obligan a arrodillarse para atar sus manos a unas cadenas doradas ancladas al suelo.

Ella agacha la cabeza, oyendo los pasos del verdugo situándose tras ella para asestar un tajo limpio de hacha y acabar con su vida. Cierra los ojos, negándose a darles la satisfacción de verla rogar a los inquisidores. Pero las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando piensa en el día que conoció a Leona. Alza la vista hacia la decorada bóveda sobre su cabeza.

"Por favor...quiero verla otra vez" Suplica a su única aliada.

"Hazlo ya" Insiste el anciano.

Cuando el verdugo se dispone a blandir su arma un crujido lo interrumpe. Todos miran al techo, del que comienzan a desprenderse pedazos de roca. Un agujero se abre en la bóveda, dejando ver la luna, y su níveo resplandor. Su luz la ilumina directamente, haciéndola sentirse invulnerable. Nota cómo la sangre corre por sus venas con más fuerza y como su cansancio desaparece por completo. La luz hace caer al ejecutor al suelo, que grita mientras es víctima de horrendas quemaduras.

Diana tira de las cadenas intentando liberarse mientras nota que su piel arde. Ruge llena de dolor e ira al hacer un último esfuerzo, sintiendo hervir las lágrimas que brotan de sus ojos, pero quiebra las cadenas, liberándola. Los soldados y ancianos la miran aterrorizados. Las lanzas que arrojan contra ella se desvían al rebotar en un velo de luz plateada que la rodea, y aquellos que entran bajo el resplandor lunar se queman vivos mientras chillan en su agonía. Recupera su espada de plata lunar, que estaba a los pies de los asientos de los viejos. Los inquisidores intentan correr, pero ella les da alcance, cercenando sus extremidades y asestando golpes mortales a todo el que se acerca a ella. Cuando termina con los ancianos se vuelve a los guardias, a los que ajusticia de la misma manera, dejando fluir su furia contenida por demasiado tiempo y ensañándose con ellos. Cuando nadie respira excepto ella se detiene al fin, dejándose caer de rodillas apoyando la punta de la espada en el suelo.

La hoja está bañada en la sangre de sus enemigos, al igual que sus manos y su ropa, pero se siente más viva que nunca. Coge pulido yelmo de uno de los cadáveres y se mira en él, descubriendo una marca plateada en su frente. Sus ojos están rodeados de heridas oscuras allí donde se encontraban sus lágrimas, pero hace caso omiso del dolor.

Los ancianos lograron su cometido. Mataron a la joven hereje.

Su peor pesadilla acaba de nacer.

* * *

Leona llega al templo tras una larga carrera, desesperada por salvar a su amiga. No estaba en el lugar donde siempre se reunían, ni en su habitación, y se teme lo peor. Se ha puesto parte de su armadura y ha cogido su espada, decidida a luchar contra sus superiores para defender a su amiga. Penetra en el santuario y corre por sus oscuros corredores hasta llegar a la sala de los ancianos, quedando petrificada por lo que encuentra.

Diana está de rodillas, mirando ensimismada a la luna, rodeada de cuerpos mutilados. La sala parece haber sido alcanzada por un terremoto, totalmente destrozada y con porciones desprendidas del techo y las paredes. La preocupación de la solari se transforma en pavor.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Pregunta.

"Abrirles los ojos" Responde la otra sin prestarle atención.

"Los has matado...a todos...".

"Muertes necesarias".

El tono fanático de su amiga la convence. Ha enloquecido.

Estira un brazo, acercando su mano lentamente a Diana. Cuando está a punto de alcanzarla ella se revuelve con gesto enfadado.

"¡No me toques!" Grita, presa aún de la euforia y la adrenalina.

Leona se pone en guardia, apuntando con su espada al rostro de su mejor amiga.

"No te muevas" Dice tratando de sonar amenazante.

"Tú también..." Susurra la lunari.

"¿Qué?".

"¡Tú estás con ellos!" Grita alejándose de ella.

Su mente se llena de imágenes del templo lunari, lleno de grabados de dos guerreros, uno del sol y otro de la luna, luchando a muerte en aquel mismo santuario. En todos el astro rey ganaba y arrebataba la vida al otro. Pero no volverá a suceder. Intenta contener el torrente de emociones que surge en su interior, algo que no había sentido nunca hasta ese día.

"Déjame pasar" Exige, puesto que la guardiana está bloqueando su camino a la salida.

"No puedo dejarte salir hasta que te calmes" Niega la otra.

"No he hecho nada malo, Leona. Déjame marcharme" Ordena de nuevo.

En el fondo de su alma no quiere luchar contra ella, pero el otro lado de su mente solo la atormenta con imágenes de su propia muerte si no acaba ella antes con su enemiga.

"Déjame marcharme...por favor" Pide, esforzándose por alejar esos pensamientos.

Pero uno de los ancianos que creía muertos comienza a hablar entrecortadamente.

"No la dejes...pretende mataros a todos. Entró aquí...intentamos calmarla...pero no pudimos..." Susurra el viejo con su último aliento, antes de que Diana acabe finalmente con su vida clavando la espada en su corazón.

La mirada de Leona expresa su confusión.

"De verdad...no quiero luchar contigo, pero..." Empieza ella, asustada.

"Puedo explicarlo..." Repone su antigua compañera.

"No sé qué hacer, Diana" Murmura viéndose superada por la situación.

"Pero..."

"No sé qué hacer..." Dice negando con la cabeza.

"¡Los maté porque lo merecían!, ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?" Grita la otra, perdiendo los nervios presa del poder que aún fluye por su cuerpo.

La solari la mira fijamente, recuperando poco a poco la determinación en su mirada. Ella ya no es su amiga, sino un monstruo al que eliminar por el bien de su pueblo.

"Por mucho que me duela, haré lo mismo".

Carga contra la lunari, lanzando una estocada que falla por poco. La elegida de la luna se aparta e intenta un tajo a la rodilla que es bloqueado por Leona. Intercambian golpes, estocadas y alguna patada o puñetazo a medida que olvidan todo lo que han pasado juntas y comienzan a luchar por su vida.

Todas las palabras amables de la joven se le antojan ahora engaños a Diana, palabras vacías con la única intención de que baje la guardia para darle muerte cuando menos lo espere.

Un golpe de escudo le hace sangrar la nariz, pero contesta lanzando una estocada que se abre paso a través de la dorada armadura y se clava en su rodilla. El siguiente tajo de Leona trata desesperadamente de golpear a su rival para recuperar la ventaja, pero ella bloquea el ataque y hace que la empuñadura de la espada escape de su mano.

Lo ha conseguido. El sol, que todo lo quema y a todos ciega, se postra ahora ante ella. La energía que la luna le ha dado comienza a desvanecerse, y su mente comienza a centrarse. Reconoce de nuevo a la que fue su amiga, que la mira a los ojos aguardando el final. Mira al astro de la noche, en busca de alguna guía para qué hacer, pero no obtiene nada ahora que lo necesita de nuevo.

Se marcha con paso cansino y sin mirar atrás. Sus ojos están más abiertos que nunca, a pesar de la confusión que ha reinado en su mente hasta hace poco. Están destinadas a luchar, y ahora sabe que Leona será capaz de darle muerte si se le presenta la ocasión, sin escuchar lo que ella tenga que decir. Tan solo la deja vivir porque el combate ha sido de noche y contra una rival que no estaba debidamente armada y preparada, así que no era la lucha justa que necesita para poder declarar su victoria completa, o eso se repite a sí misma.

Algún día lucharán, cuando los dos astros del cielo se encuentren.

En el eclipse.

La solari derrotada se deja caer al suelo, incapaz de moverse con la rodilla herida. Su mirada inspecciona el caos que la rodea, hasta llegar a algo que no había visto antes: las cadenas rotas. Solo una persona de las que había estado allí podría haberse visto obligada a romperlas para liberarse. Su amiga decía la verdad, y ella estaba demasiado confusa como para escucharla.

"¿Qué he hecho?" Se pregunta al pensar en las consecuencias que tendrán sus actos.

* * *

En Demacia, Leona despierta de un sueño inquieto, y descubre que tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mira hacia la ventana para mirar la luna en cuarto menguante, consciente de que ella está haciendo lo mismo. Ha tomado una decisión: no luchará contra ella.


	14. Problema

**Nota:** Las reviews ayudan mucho a escribir y actualizar cada dos o tres días, gracias de antemano :33

* * *

"Nunca había estado en Demacia, aunque en realidad es más aburrida que mirar secar la pintura" Se queja Jinx mientras camina alegremente por el patio del cuartel general.

Ezreal, apoyado en dos muletas, apenas consigue seguir su paso.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué he aceptado tu invitación para dar un paseo".

"Vamos, necesitas respirar algo de aire puro después de tanto estar tumbado en esa cama".

"¿Podemos para un momento?" Pide él, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"Estás hecho una nenaza".

Él la ignora y se sienta en uno de los muchos bancos que bordean el recinto, apoyando las muletas en el lateral del mismo.

"¿Por qué no te sientas y tratas de actuar como una persona normal?".

"Porque la gente normal es aburrida, duuuuh".

"Dijiste que yo no era aburrido".

"Eres explorador, estás tullido por una caída de casi veinte metros, has matado al menos a dos campeones en la batalla de la academia. Digamos que eres normalito" Bromea ella, tumbándose en el banco y pasando las piernas por encima de las de Ezreal.

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido".

Transcurren unos segundos en silencio mientras ambos no saben muy bien de qué hablar.

"¡Me aburrooooo!".

"¿Qué quieres que le haga?".

"¿Hacemos algo explotar?".

"No".

"Porfaaaa".

"¡Que no!".

"Amargado" Refunfuña ella.

El explorador resopla.

"¿De qué quieres que hablemos?".

"Quiero jugar a un juego: yo digo el nombre de un campeón y tú dices lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, y yo haré los mismo".

"Empieza tú".

"Mmmmm...la manazas" Dice rápidamente Jinx.

"¿Vi?".

"Esa".

"Creo que es más blanda de lo que aparenta".

"Que va, por dentro está igual de amargada que por fuera".

"En fin...me toca a mí. Caitlyn".

"Otra amargada, estirada y estrecha" Dice enfadada.

"Intuyo que no te gustan los policías" Ríe él.

"Vayne" Dice ella, cambiando de tema.

"Reservada, pero de fiar. Ziggs".

"Es un ídolo a seguir" Suspira ella "Ahri".

"Creo que debería probar un poco de abstinencia o morirá de agotamiento".

"No lo hace nada mal, la verdad" Apunta ella.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunta él, sorprendido.

"Que noche..." Prosigue ella, suspirando de nuevo.

"Los líos entre campeones no suelen funcionar".

"¿Y lo tuyo con la chica luminosa?, no recuerdo su nombre...

La repentina mención de la chica se clava como una puntilla en el pecho de Ezreal.

"Se llamaba Lux, y lo nuestro era...distinto" Responde repentinamente entristecido.

"Por eso yo no quiero a nadie, solo trae problemas".

"No durarás mucho pensando así" Dice él, repentinamente entristecido.

El chico se pone en pie trabajosamente y recoge sus muletas.

"Me vuelvo a mi habitación. Si me necesitas sabrás dónde estaré".

"Vete, no te necesito" Alega ella haciendo un mohín.

"Dice que el amor trae problemas, pero tú eres un problema para casi todos, Jinx" Dice él mientras se aleja.

Las palabras del explorador resuenan en su cabeza, recordándole una etapa casi olvidada de su vida.

"No vuelvas a decir eso, rubito".

"¿O qué?" La reta él.

* * *

En un orfanato de Zaun los niños hacen cola para recoger su comida. Ella tiene el pelo muy corto, tratando de evitar la plaga de piojos y chiches que infesta el lugar. Come el rancho sola y en silencio tras escupir en su cuenco, en un intento de disuadir a los mayores de robarle la comida.

Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre tras pasar dos años pasando frío en aquel hediondo edificio, al que los laboratorios acudían a menudo para contratar conejillos de indias que rara vez volvían vivos de los experimentos.

Al llegar allí le encantaba hacer travesuras, pero tras innumerables golpes, castigos y bofetadas ha llegado a la conclusión de que estar en una esquina tratando de pasar desapercibida es lo más seguro. Ella tenía padres y una hermana, pero sus padres desaparecieron y de su hermana no sabe nada. Todos le dicen que la abandonaron por lo molesta que era. Incluso la directora del orfanato gusta de recordarle a menudo que es poco más que un desecho de las cloacas en aquel lugar.

"No sé qué clase de mal de ojo nos han echado para tener que sufrirte en vez de tus desgraciados padres, niña, así que te llamaremos Jinx "Le dijo un día la directora".

En realidad no le dolían aquellas palabras, le dolía el ver que sus intentos de pasar desapercibida solo incrementaban las burlas y bromas hacia ella. ¿Quieren que se convierta en su peor pesadilla?, se la dará en bandeja de plata.

Esa noche no duerme, reuniendo materiales y pensando un plan de venganza para la directora...

* * *

"O te quemaré vivo mientras duermes" Amenaza ella.


	15. Información

**Nota:** Aprovechando que es semana santa probablemente actualice todos los días, o un post cada dos días. Muchas gracias por las reviews, y espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo :33

**Nota 2: **A raíz de una review creo que es conveniente una aclaración. Los campeones del vacío, a pesar de haberse unido a la liga de propia voluntad, sí son retenidos en ella en cierta manera, a excepción de Malzahar y Kha Zix, de los cuales poco sabemos. A Cho Gath se lo retiene con magia de los invocadores para que no abandone la academia, por lo que queda libre durante el ataque. Kog Maw solo está en la liga porque fue engatusado con manjares para disuadirlo de marcharse. Muchas gracias de todas formas por las observaciones, agradeceré cualquier comentario con respecto al Lore del juego.

* * *

Ha llevado unos días, pero se ha completado la invocación de los campeones de las ciudades leales. Sus líderes se reúnen ahora en la cámara del consejo demaciano, esperando llegar a una estrategia en común.

"Se abre la sesión" Declara Jarvan "Comencemos por hacer balance de nuestras pérdidas, ¿Puedes leer la lista, Garen?".

La mano derecha del príncipe se pone en pie con un pergamino en la mano.

"En el campo de batalla han perecido Kenen, Poppy, Quinn, Galio, Taric, Irelia, Alistar, Amumu y Ryze. Nasus, ha desaparecido, y tanto Blitzcrank como Oriana han sido desactivados" Recita él, saltándose el nombre de su hermana.

"Demasiadas muertes para nada" Se lamenta Ashe.

"Éramos muy pocos defensores en la academia, pero ahora tenemos una verdadera oportunidad de atacar".

"¿El caso es...dónde?" Interviene en la conversación Karma.

Nadie responde. Lo cierto es que no han conseguido averiguar nada sobre los planes de Malzahar, así que se hallan en una situación de desconcierto.

"¿No podremos recuperar la academia?" Pregunta Ashe.

"A estas alturas la habrán fortificado, y es el primer lugar que esperarían para abrir un frente" Contesta Jarvan".

"No puedes pensar en esto como en una guerra. No quieren tomar nuestras ciudades, quieren abrir un paso al vacío, así que el plan de Malzahar no se rige por estrategia normal y corriente" Señala Ezreal, que está sentado entre los demacianos.

"¿A dónde se dirigiría nuestro enemigo?" Inquiere la arquera, formulando la pregunta que todos tienen en sus cabezas.

"Primero pensemos en nuestros recursos, y luego decidamos si de verdad vamos a atacar" Propuso Garen.

Todos se mostraron conformes.

"¿Lucharan los campeones que se encuentran aquí?" Pregunta Karma.

"Un puñado de escoria se ha negado a luchar por nosotros, así que los encerramos en las mazmorras para asegurarnos de que no tratan de atacarnos por la espalda" Contesta Jarvan.

"¿Qué puñado de escoria?" Se atreve a preguntar Ashe.

* * *

El aire de la prisión se siente casi pesado y nocivo al entrar en sus pulmones, pero a peores cosas ha tenido que sobrevivir a lo largo de su vida. Ni siquiera la han encadenado, tan solo la han encerrado en una celda con una estera para dormir, una pequeña jarra de agua y mucho tiempo libre. Duerme sin tener siquiera sueño, dando vueltas sobre su improvisada cama dejando pasar las horas a desgana. Poco le importa el hecho de que la hayan encerrado, pues ella no busca más sangre de la que ya ha tenido que ver a lo largo de su vida, pero su condición de ex-soldado noxiana la marca como alguien poco confiable para casi todos.

El sonido de varias personas acercándose resuena en las mazmorras.

"Devolvédmela, cabrones" Dice una voz en tono ebrio.

"Rápido, metámoslo aquí" Ordena uno de los guardias.

Entre dos personas arrastran al prisionero y lo encierran en la celda que está junto a la de la joven.

"Cuando recupere mi espada os sacaré el pellejo a tiras" Amenaza con poca credibilidad el borracho mientras los hombres se van, cerrando la puerta a su salida. "Psss, ¿Tienes vino?" Pregunta el recién llegado a la chica, que se finge dormida sobre la estera.

"No".

"¿Seguro?" Insiste él.

"Te vendrá bien estar sobrio".

"Nada me viene peor" Alega él, riendo amargamente. "Me sorprende que tú no quieras emborracharte para olvidar, Riven".

Ella se tensa al saber que la han reconocido.

"No soy como tú, Yasuo" Sentencia ella, sin molestarse en mirarlo.

"¿Te pesa más tu espada o tu pasado?".

"Cállate y déjame dormir".

"Sé que no puedes" Vuelve a reír el espadachín.

Riven se levanta y camina hasta la reja de metal que separa ambas celdas, para luego sentarse ante su nuevo compañero.

"¿Es asunto tuyo acaso?" Espeta ella.

"Desde que mataste al anciano" Responde él,

"No fui yo".

"Solo estoy seguro de que no fui yo".

"Lo dices como si no hubiese nadie más que yo en la liga con poderes de viento".

"Pero ninguno de ellos está obligado a estar aquí conmigo" Dice él en su típico tono de molesta indiferencia.

"Eres aún peor borracho que sobrio".

"No me has visto sobrio".

* * *

La reunión de los líderes se caldea al punto de que Jarvan y Ashe discuten acaloradamente sobre la importancia de los diferentes frentes mientras los demás sirven de espectadores del espectáculo. Ezreal se acomoda en su asiento, ajeno a los gritos de los superiores. Se abstrae de la conversación durante algo más de una hora, adormilándose más y más y dejando de esforzarse por permanecer despierto. Cuando ya está casi completamente dormido una figura oscura aparece en el arco de la entrada, casi levitando ingrávida sobre el pulido suelo. Una manta de silencio se extiende sobre todos los presentes, que se encogen en sus respectivos asientos ante la mera presencia del recién llegado.

"Al fin llegas, Kassadin" Lo saluda Karma en tono diplomático.

"No entiendo por qué no se me invocó de inmediato cuando se supo que Malzahar estaba involucrado" Alega en un tono que no deja lugar a dudas acerca de su enfado.

Nadie contesta, puesto que en realidad nadie pensó en él.

"De todas formas...tengo algo que aportar a esta discusión".

"Te escuchamos" Dice el príncipe, invitándolo a hablar.

"Todo lo que sé es que Malzahar se dirigirá al lugar donde obtuvo sus poderes para abrir la puerta".

"Shurima" Susurra Ezreal.

"¿Por qué debería ser así?" Inquiere Ashe.

"Gracias a fuentes que no puedo citar he sabido de un ritual que puede quebrar el espacio y dejar entrar a esas criaturas".

"¿Es fiable la fuente?" Pregunta un receloso Ezreal, que sabe de los peligros de viajar al desierto de Shurima.

"Todo lo que desea es conocimiento, así que se mostró dispuesto a compartir conmigo esa información a cambio de la colaboración de la liga en su investigación".

"Supongo entonces que tenemos que dirigirnos al paso Mogron, en la Gran Barrera" Deduce Jarvan.

"Cuanto antes. Lo más probable es que nuestro enemigo ya se dirija hacia allí" Sugiere Kassadin.

* * *

En las profundidades de la prisión de Demacia una campeona intenta conciliar el sueño mientras ignora la discusión entre el borracho y la exiliada. En realidad Diana no está para nada molesta por el encarcelamiento en sí, sino por arrebatarle la posibilidad de estar presente en el eclipse que se avecina. No está segura de cuándo, pero la luna le ha dicho que será muy pronto, y no quiere estar pudriéndose en una celda para entonces.

* * *

**Nota final:** Agradecería aún más las reviews teniendo en cuenta lo a menudo que pretendo actualizar.

Leer, review, repetir :33


	16. El nuevo presentimiento

**Nota: **Capítulo del día, con nota sorpresa al final :33

* * *

Se traga un cuenco de la asquerosa sopa del orfanato sin saborearla ni masticar los grasientos tropezones. La hora de la comida es terreno libre para que los más mayores del lugar obliguen a los pequeños a darles la poca comida que les toca, y ella lo sabe muy bien tras haber pasado años en aquel lugar. Ya se ve el fondo del cuenco cuando se detiene por un momento para tomar aire, pero se percata de unos ojos azules que la miran con curiosidad.

Estudia durante unos instantes a la niña, un par de años más joven que ella y con aspecto de no haber comido en varios días y no haber recibido un baño en dos semanas. La ignora y se dispone a terminarse la sopa, pero la mirada de súplica de la pequeña la hace sentir algo que no ha sentido nunca: remordimientos.

"¿Eres nueva aquí?" Pregunta al fin.

La otra asiente.

"¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Vi" Contesta en un tono casi inaudible.

"Ve a buscarte un cuenco" Ordena la peliazul.

La niña echa una mirada temerosa a los mayores, cada uno de ellos con tres cuencos de sopa. Jinx recuerda haber pasado por aquello en sus primeros meses. Sin decir nada deja lo que queda de su sopa encima de la mesa y se marcha.

Si la ven mezclarse con los pequeños se ganará unas collejas, pero no dejará a la pequeña sin comer...

* * *

Los recuerdos se vuelven más dolorosos cada vez que consiguen abrirse paso por su mente, escapando del baúl de aquello que solo desea olvidar. La bala perdida respira hondo y se niega a derramar una sola lágrima por aquello. Se acomoda en el tejado del cuartel demaciano, degustando algo de comida que ha robado de la despensa.

En su momento Vi y ella eran como hermanas, pero ahora la que fue su compañera de fechorías durante años ni siquiera recuerda aquello, habiéndose transformado en poco más que un perro de guardia defendiendo a la sheriff.

Pero tras años de no tener más compañía que sus armas ni más diversión que las explosiones ha encontrado a alguien tan roto tanto física como mentalmente como ella. Alguien cuyo amor había muerto, cuyo orgullo se había marchitado al quedar lisiado y cuya mente estaba casi a su total merced. Un par de retoques y sería el compañero perfecto, pero primero había que eliminar cualquier posible bache en el camino...

* * *

Ezreal da un paseo con Vayne, que sigue igual de insistente en sus ayudas y atenciones. Sus piernas aún no han sido sanadas, pero Soraka promete que en unos días volverá a caminar. Con suerte estará recuperado para cuando partan hacia el desierto.

"¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que salga?" Pregunta el explorador.

"Te vas a pudrir en esa habitación si nadie hace nada para evitarlo".

"Nunca pensé que fueras así" Confiesa él.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta la cazadora.

"No te imaginaba tan...cercana".

"No suelo juntarme con nadie por demasiado tiempo a menos que sea necesario".

"¿Soy la excepción?" Pregunta él con intención.

La cazadora asiente. Es la excepción, en efecto, pero no solo porque ella se sienta en parte responsable de todo lo sucedido en la academia al no obedecer a sus presentimientos.

Su visión periférica capta movimiento en un tejado cercano, pero al mirar no ve a nadie.

"Se está haciendo de noche, deberías volver a tu habitación" Ordena ella, sintiendo de nuevo un mal augurio en su interior.

"Pero su el sol aún se ve alto..." Se queja Ezreal.

"Tengo que ir a comprobar algo, no tardaré" Se despide a toda prisa.

Recorre casi corriendo el largo camino de descenso hasta las mazmorras, como ha hecho a diario desde que regresó a Demacia. De camino se hace con un farol, y una vez allí comienza a revisar las celdas hasta llegar a la zona de interrogatorios, donde Katarina sigue encerrada. Cada día revisa el estado de los prisioneros al anochecer, pero hoy siente que un mal se avecina, por lo que decide hacerlo antes que de costumbre. Suspira de alivio al ver que la compuerta está cerrada e intacta, agradeciendo haberse equivocado en sus premoniciones por una vez.

Por primera vez.

De todas formas, comienza a abrir el cerrojo para comprobar de primera mano si la asesina sigue cautiva...

* * *

Jinx casi vuela por las galerías con un envoltorio de cuero en las manos. Solo tiene una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan, y no tiene tiempo que perder. Los guardias se retiran cansados, preparados para el cambio de guardia. No habrá testigos.

Llega a la celda de Katarina y entra en silencio, procurando que nadie pueda oír nada.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Pregunta la asesina, aparentemente despertándose de un profundo sueño.

"¿Sigues atontada con las drogas del interrogatorio?" Pregunta.

"Probablemente" Responde la otra, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Tienes un colocóoooon de cuidado" Confirma la peliazul, cogiendo una aguja de una mesa. "Voy a tener que dormirte un rato para asegurarme de que no me mates cuando te desate".

Inyecta una dosis mínima de somnífero en el brazo de la mujer mientras repasa el plan mentalmente: Desatará a la asesina, forzará la puerta desde dentro como si alguien e hubiese fugado, aguardará a que su descuidada víctima aparezca e inculpará a la ya fugada prisionera de lo que pretende hacer. Coge el paquete de cuero que ha robado del arsenal y lo desenvuelve con cuidado, extrayendo de él una de las dagas que le fueron confiscadas a Katarina.

Se dispone a forzar la cerradura desde dentro cuando alguien abre el cerrojo desde el otro lado, mucho antes de lo previsto. Nota como su corazón se acelera cuando se abre la compuerta y al otro lado aparece su objetivo.

Antes de perder el factor sorpresa se abalanza contra Vayne, tratando de clavar la hoja en el pecho de su víctima. Pero ésta logra alzar los brazos en un intento de protegerse al estar desarmada, gritando de dolor cuando el cuchillo corta a través de su mano derecha, y una segunda puñalada que viene desde abajo la alcanza justo bajo las costillas. Vayne se defiende a la desesperada, arañando y golpeando a ciegas tras recibir un tercer ataque en el abdomen. Cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor y apenas consciente. La chica no tiene tiempo que perder.

Fuerza la cerradura a toda prisa usando uno de los bisturíes que hay sobre la mesa de herramientas de interrogatorio, desata las correas que sujetan a Katarina tras cerciorarse de que está dormida y sale de la sala con cuidado de no pisar el charco de sangre que se está formando en la entrada, sin hacer casi de los últimos estertores de la cazadora, cuyas manos resbalan en su propia sangre en un último intento de ponerse en pie. Deja el cuchillo a poca distancia del cuerpo, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para asegurarse de que sea encontrado.

En cuanto la prisionera despierte intentará escapar, y nadie sospechará de la verdadera asesina cuando hallen el cadáver de Vayne, o ese es el plan.

* * *

**Nota 2:**El siguiente capítulo está prácticamente listo, así que posiblemente esté posteado esta misma noche :33

Leer, Review, Repetir ^^

Espero que les guste


	17. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

**Nota:** lo prometido es deuda, segundo capítulo del día :33

Opiniones, por favor, dos capítulos largos en un día tienen mérito.

* * *

Katarina despierta poco a poco del apacible sueño inducido por Jinx a medida que se hace más consciente de lo que la rodea. Lo primero es el olor metálico de la sangre, lo segundo es descubrir que no está amarrada a su asiento. Lo tercero llega al abrir los ojos y ver a Vayne acurrucada en la entrada sobre una alfombra carmesí. Lo último que recuerda es el interrogatorio, tan monótono como siempre, en el que le administraron supuestas drogas que la harían confesar. ¿Cómo confesar algo que desconoce?. Después de que Garen se marchara a cenar antes de devolverla a su celda para dormir llegó aquella demente y la dejó inconsciente durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Atraviesa la estancia para revisar el cuerpo, comprobando que la sangre del suelo sigue líquida y casi tibia, así que no puede hacer mucho tiempo que murió. Se le escapa una risotada al ver que la mano de la cazadora ha escrito con sangre el nombre de su asesina en la puerta de la celda.

"Tómate esto como la devolución del favor, lunática" Dice difuminando la inscripción con la mano.

Hay que ser agradecido con aquel que te libera.

Ahora todo lo que queda es escapar de la ciudad cuanto antes.

* * *

Jinx se ha cubierto con una túnica como las que usan los magos e invocadores para que nadie vea la sangre que la cubre. Se encamina a paso ligero a su habitación en el cuartel tomando pasillos secundarios para evitar cualquier encuentro indeseado. Siente la necesidad de hacer explotar cosas, de ponerse a disparar a todo lo que se mueva hasta agotar la munición y de meterse lo poco que le queda de su alijo personal de pastillas, pero se contiene por el momento. Por una vez en su vida toma precauciones, pero el fin lo merece.

Ya a solas en su refugio no deja pasar el tiempo. Se desnuda, mete la ropa en la chimenea y le prende fuego para borrar cualquier prueba. Abre el grifo de su bañera, crea toda la espuma que puede con jabón, se deshace las trenzas y se zambulle en el agua para quitarse los restos de sangre que tiene aún encima. Su larga melena se convierte en una cascada azul al lavarla y dejarla suelta en el agua. La euforia que la llena después de cada crimen se disipa poco a poco gracias al agua caliente y la espuma.

"Me encanta cuando los planes salen bien" Declara con voz divertida.

* * *

"¿Qué piensas, pastelito?".

"Que aquí hay gato encerrado".

"La culpa es de aquel que no se asegurara de que Katarina estaba bien sujeta" Opina ella, extrañada por las sospechas de su compañera.

"Esto huele muy mal, Vi. No puedo decirte nada mientras pueda haber alguien cerca".

"¿Quieres decir que ha sido...?"

Un gesto de la sheriff la detiene a media frase.

'Uno de los nuestros' Piensa.

Pasea su mirada por todos los guardias y campeones presentes casi temerosa de que alguien pueda oír sus teorías acerca de lo que ha sucedido con Vayne. Garen insiste en que no olvidó comprobar las ataduras, los guardias estaban cambiando de turno y no vieron nada fuera de lo normal en una cárcel que por norma general no tiene presos. Advierte de una mancha de sangre sobre la puerta blindada, esparcida como si la hubiesen frotado con la mano intencionadamente. No hay pisadas. Tan solo un rastro de pequeñas gotas que desaparece antes de siquiera salir de la zona subterránea.

"Nos reunimos después de la cena. No bebas alcohol".

"¿En tu casa o en la mía?" Bromea Vi.

"En mi habitación" Ordena Caitlyn.

* * *

Ezreal es el silencioso testigo de cómo todos los que tienen algo que ver con él mueren en un momento u otro. Primero Blitzcrank, luego Lux, luego Vayne. Garen lo desprecia con todo su ser, Jarvan lo detesta, y de los demás o no se fía o no se fían de él, así que se encuentra solo ante el peligro. Con ayuda de sus muletas se dirige a ver a la única persona que sabe que no le cerrará la puerta en la cara. Llama tres veces con los nudillos sin recibir ninguna respuesta.

"¿Hay alguien?" Pregunta llamando de nuevo.

Al otro lado de la puerta pueden oírse unos pasos apresurados que se acercan para abrirle.

"Perdón, estaba bañándome" Saluda Jinx en un tono inhabitualmente dulce.

Su cubre con un sedoso albornoz blanco y su pelo aún está húmedo. Ha tenido que añadir leños a la chimenea para ocultar lo poco que queda de su ropa, pero la presencia del explorador hace que valga la pena dejar el agua un rato.

"¿Tienes un momento?" Pregunta él.

"La compañía es siempre bienvenida" Lo invita a entrar ella.

Se sientan en el incómodo diván que se encuentra ante la chimenea, pero que sirve las veces de sofá improvisado.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?" Pregunta ella mientras mira preocupada a su acompañante.

"Sé que no nos despedimos muy amablemente la última vez que hablamos, pero tenía que hablar con alguien".

"Me encanta ayudar" Miente.

El chico respira hondo.

"Han matado a Vayne".

"¿Quién ha sido?" Lo interroga ella con su mejor cara de póquer.

"Dicen que Katarina".

Que atribuyan su obra a otro la enfada, pero se recuerda a sí misma que es por un bien mayor.

"No puedo hablar con nadie, no puedo dormir por miedo a que Garen decida castigarme por no salvar a su hermana y me mate, y no dejo de culparme porque sé que en el fondo sí es culpa mía.

"Eso es lo que todos dicen, rubito, todos te echarán la culpa y no puedes cambiar su opinión".

"Se siente tan...".

"Pesado" Termina ella.

"Exacto".

"No puedes fiarte de nadie, Ezreal" Comienza ella tomando su mano. "Solo puedes confiar en aquellos que sepas que darán la cara por ti si todo se convierte en un infierno e repente".

"Pero me siento como si nadie en esta ciudad quisiese saber nada de mí...y creo que casi lo merezco. Dejé a Vayne irse antes que de costumbre..."

"¡No puedes culparte de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor o no vivirás!" Exclama ella. "Vivir con remordimientos es no vivir, siempre es mejor hacer lo que te dicte tu primer impulso" Coge la mano del joven y la coloca sobre su propia mejilla, sintiendo su calidez. "Me tienes a mí, Ezreal" Susurra.

Lentamente, cierra el espacio que los separa, hasta que sus labios casi se rozan. Él cierra los ojos y une sus labios a los de ella, a los de la única persona de fiar.

"Me tienes a mí y solo a mí" Murmura Jinx a su oído".

"Solo a ti" Repite él, besándola de nuevo.

Se deja llevar lentamente, acariciando el fresco cabello que cae por la espalda de la chica y jugueteando con él mientras el contacto se hace más apasionado. De repente una idea golpea su cabeza. Se separa de ella bruscamente, sintiéndose el ser más despreciable del mundo por lo que está haciendo la misma noche en la que Vayne ha muerto, apenas un mes después de que Lux perdiese la vida.

"No puedo..." Se lamenta llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"No te preocupes" Miente ella, llenándose de rabia por momentos.

Lo ayuda a levantarse y lo acompaña a la salida sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento.

"Gracias por todo" Susurra él a modo de despedida.

"Vuelve siempre que lo necesites" Dice ella mientras cierra la puerta suavemente.

Y lo necesitará, vaya si lo necesitará.

'¿Qué estoy haciendo?' Se pregunta Ezreal a sí mismo.

* * *

La agente entra a toda prisa en la alcoba cuando Caitlyn le abre la puerta.

"¿Cuál es tu teoría?" Pregunta a bocajarro.

"No ha podido ser Katarina. Una asesina como ella jamás haría un trabajo tan sucio y patoso. Alguien la ha inculpado y la ha liberado para reforzar la mentira" Expone su jefa.

"¿No es un poco forzado?" Duda Vi.

"Escucha: tienes que vigilar los movimientos de todos los que tuvieron acceso a las armas de Katarina ayer por la tarde".

"Eso esos son casi todos los campeones".

"Cerraremos el cerco poco a poco. Puedes irte".

"¿Para esto me haces venir?" Pregunta incrédula.

"Claro" Responde la otra encogiéndose de hombros.

"Me has hecho patearme un piso entero solo para decirme algo que yo podía deducir solita, pastelito".

"¿Y qué más quieres?".

La peli rosa duda unos instantes.

"¿Tienes algo de beber?".

* * *

**Nota final:** Leer, review, repetir


	18. Madrugada

**Nota: **Capítulo relajado para descansar un poco de los anteriores :33

* * *

Quedan unas horas para que el sol salga, pero los presos siguen arañando horas al sueño en sus mohosas e incómodas celdas.

"Joder..."

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?".

"Creo que estoy sobrio" Se queja Yasuo sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor.

"¿Estás seguro?" Cuestiona Riven desde su celda.

"Todo me da vueltas..."

"Es muy pronto como para que estés limpio, borracho. Como mucho empiezas a tener un bajón".

"Nunca he tenido uno tan fuerte".

"Porque nunca has estado tanto tiempo sin beber, imbécil".

El espadachín era una de aquellas personas que había llegado al punto de ser casi tolerante al alcohol, teniendo que forzar más y más el límite para lograr ver las estrellas.

"¿Y por qué arman tanto revuelo los guardias?" Pregunta repentinamente molesto por el ruido de los pasos de una multitud de vigilantes.

"Han doblado la seguridad desde que murió la cazadora".

"No tenía ni idea"

"Espero que proceses pronto el alcohol que tienes dentro, porque no te soporto así de lento, ¿Sabes?".

"A ti nadie te soporta, borracha o sobria" Ríe él con una vocecilla de suficiencia.

"Ahora me empieza a doler a mí la cabeza".

Diana los oye discutir como niños pequeños, imaginando toda clase de muertes lentas y dolorosas para ambos. Juntando a dos prisioneros que no callan y el hecho de que no ha podido sentir la luz de la luna en su piel en varios días hace mella en su moral, que decae por momentos. Comienza a dejar su mente volar en un momento de debilidad, trayendo a su memoria los recuerdos de cuando Leona y ella salían juntas a escondidas para ver la luna. Ahora que lo piensa...puede que estar con ella fuese aún más importante que responder a la llamada del astro. Le parece incluso que podría ser que los susurros que la Luna le brindaba cada noche fuesen para alentarla a traer a la elegida del sol ante ella...

Sacude la cabeza avergonzada de su misma. Ha visto los grabados, ha leído los libros y ha sufrido las consecuencias de la última vez que bajó la guardia.

"Lucharé" Se dice a sí misma.

* * *

La agente se llena un vaso más de refrescante whisky, siendo este el tercero de la noche. Tanto ella como Caitlyn beben sin motivo aparente. Ambas desanimadas, sentadas en el diván que han colocado para que tenga vistas a través de uno de los ventanales de la habitación, con lo que gozan de una preciosa vista de la ciudad y el cielo estrellado.

No hay nada que celebrar, ni chistes, ni risas. Tan solo la intención de conseguir emborracharse antes de que en un par de días partan hacia el desierto, donde con seguridad no encontrarán más que polvo y sangre.

"¿Esto debería ser divertido?" Pregunta sarcásticamente la sheriff.

"Creo que no...tan solo hay que ahogar las penas en un poco de licor" Contesta la peli rosa con tono fúnebre.

"Te pones melancólica al emborracharte" Ríe la jefa.

"Solo con el whisky, con cerveza me pongo alegre".

"¿Y con vino?".

"Me entra la llorona".

Ahoga una risa a costa de su compañera y se termina su vaso. No debería estar bebiendo.

"Te dije que no podías beber en la cena porque nadie es de fiar en este lugar y debes estar alerta" Dice en tono de reproche, más a sí misma que a Vi.

"Relájate por una noche, pastelito" La anima repentinamente alegre, rodeando los hombros de la mujer con su brazo.

"Deja de llamarme así" Ordena.

"Aguafiestas" Gruñe.

"Niña pequeña" Responde la otra.

"Estirada".

"Descuidada".

"Excéntrica".

"Irresponsable".

Se sostienen la mirada durante unos segundos eternos.

"¿Qué tal si nos acabamos otro vaso y seguimos con los insultos?" Ofrece Vi,

"Me parece bien" Asiente Caitlyn.

* * *

Leona se despierta entre sudores fríos de una pesadilla que no es capaz de recordar, pero que le pone los pelos de punta. Respira agitadamente, asustada por los terrores nocturnos que la acosan desde hace tiempo. Desde el día en que Diana escapó, en realidad.

Cada vez que está cerca de la elegida de la luna no se siente a salvo al irse a dormir a causa del miedo a tener que luchar con su antigua amiga. Pero ahora es diferente.

Nota en cada nervio de su cuerpo que el momento se acerca. Sus músculos están tensos y su mente sobrecargada, así que no es capaz de conciliar un sueño tranquilo. Decide dar un paseo por el patio para despejarse. Se cubre con una capa y baja las escaleras para tomar el aire, que la acoge con un frío abrazo al salir al exterior. Toma asiento en uno de los bancos y dirige su mirada al cielo para admirar las estrellas. Siente que esta noche brillan más, aunque puede que solo sea su imaginación tras un largo y cansado día de entrenamiento. Tiene frío, pero lo ignora. En cierto modo cree merecer pasar frío a modo de penitencia por lo que hizo. Hace unos años Diana habría estado con ella para pasarle por los hombrossu propia capa para protegerla del frío a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar lo incómoda que se sentía por la noche.

No tenía muchas razones para escaparse tras el toque de queda, pero definitivamente la más importante no era solo el ver la luna. El sol siempre sería su mejor aliado, eso no cambiaría, aunque su crisis de fe se había acrecentado con el paso del tiempo. Si el sol es tan benevolente...¿Por qué exige luchas y guerra?. ¿Por qué sus seguidores destruyen a sus opositores a la menor señal de rebeldía?. Ella misma había tomado parte en algunas de aquellas expediciones para castigar a los paganos cerca de monte Targon con su amigo Pantheon y pasado por la espada a cualquier hereje que se le cruzase. No tenía derecho a juzgar a Diana por dejarse desbordar por el poder de la luna, pues ella ya hizo lo mismo en el pasado.

El sol se alza por el horizonte tras una noche en la que casi nadie ha descansado. Los vasos de licor están a medio llenar sobre la mesa, pero las dos ya no están en el salón.

"Vi...esto se queda aquí" Murmura Caitlyn tapándose con las mantas.

"No pensaba predicarlo por ahí, pastelito" Se burla ella, bastante menos pudorosa que su jefa. "Además, lo dices cada vez que lo hacemos".

"Perderíamos nuestros trabajos si esto saliese a la luz...y no lo hemos hecho tantas veces".

"Algún día dimitiremos y podremos dejar de actuar" Se queja la ayudante.

"¿Actuamos?".

"No mucho...pero siempre sería mejor no tener que esconderlo.

"Deberíamos levantarnos y asistir a la reunión con los dirigentes".

"No dicen nada útil desde que Kassadin se fue a hablar con su informador. Saltémonos un día".

"Vi...".

"Vamos" Pide ella en tono suplicante y poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

"Solo la mañana libre" Puntualiza.

"Ahora te quiero mucho más que antes" Celebra besándola suavemente en los labios.

La pelirosa comienza a peinar a su compañera con manos sorprendentemente delicadas.

"Duerme un rato, yo te despertaré" Recomienda a su jefa.

"Duérmete tu también, tienes que descansar.

"Tú eres la que más trabaja, yo solo te salvo de tu propia dedicación. A dormir" Dice besando a la mujer en la frente.

* * *

**Nota:** Opiniones, reviews y demás ^^


	19. Más problemas

**Nota:** Mañana subiré dos capítulos :33

* * *

Cuando la vista ya empieza a traicionarla Soraka se aparta de su paciente y da por concluida la sanación.

"Ya está" Anuncia a Ezreal. "Muchas grietas y esquirlas tan pequeñas como granos de arroz, pero ya estás curado".

El explorador hace ademán de bajar de la cama y andar por sí mismo por primera vez en un mes, pero su sanadora lo frena.

"Si intentas forzarte ahora no servirá de nada todo este esfuerzo" Le advierte.

"¿Y cuándo podré caminar definitivamente?" Pregunta, impaciente.

"Mañana podrías caminar un poco, pero no puedes forzarte hasta que comprobemos que todo está bien soldado...tres días, como mucho".

"Esto es desesperante" Gruñe.

"No te faltó mucho para romperte la espalda en dos. Agradece a las estrellas que después de todo esto sigas vivo, la mayoría habrían muerto a causa del dolor en el acto".

"Mejor te doy las gracias a ti, te debo una muy grande".

"No mueras y me devolverás el favor" Sonríe ella.

* * *

"¡Ya estoy en casa espinaaas! Canta Jinx entrando en su habitación con una bandeja de comida.

Entra trotando en la estancia y se sienta a la mesa para dar buena cuenta de la sopa. El lanzacohetes descansa sobre la mesa cerca de su dueña, a la que le da la sensación de que se ha movido ligeramente de lugr durante u ausencia. La peliazul se extraña de que su arma esté tan callada hoy. Se sienta y come con avidez hasta que alguien la llama.

"Pssst" Oye decir a Espinas. "No digas nada ni mires, pero hay alguien escondido en el armario esperando a que te eches la siesta para matarte" Susurra el arma para que el intruso no la oiga.

Jinx continúa comiendo, echando miradas furtivas al escondite del asesino. Zapper está sobre la mesa y solo tendría que estirar el brazo para cogerlo y defenderse del intruso. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que le toma al arma eléctrica cargar un disparo potente el asesino podría ser capaz de saltar sobre ella ese preciso instante.

"Tienes que hacerlo rápido" Insiste su compañero de metal.

En el tiempo que a alguien le tomaría pestañear recoge su arma corta, gira la rueda de ajuste de potencia y aprieta el gatillo con todas sus fuerzas. Justo antes de que la chispa se dispare las puertas del armario se abren para dar salida a una ágil figura que se abalanza sobre ella, daga en mano. La descarga falla por poco, dejándola casi indefensa.

Su atacante lanza una estocada directa hacia su rostro y Jinx la esquiva, para asestar luego un golpe con el mango de su arma al rostro de su enemiga.

"¿Qué coño haces aquí?" Pregunta.

"Las preguntas las hago yo" Declara Katarina.

Ambas permanecen en tensión con sendas armas listas.

"Deberías estar camino de Noxus" Reprocha la bala perdida.

"Por culpa de tu numerito las guardias están triplicadas, no puedo atravesar el recinto de las murallas" Responde con enfado la pelirroja.

"¿Y qué ganas con matarme?".

"Pensaba obligarte a decirme cómo salir de aquí, imbécil, no matarte".

Las dos bajan sus armas por un momento.

"Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, psicópata" Ofrece Jinx.

"¿En serio me llamas tú loca a mí?" Ríe la otra con ironía.

"Te sacaré de este sitio si tú me haces un favor primero".

Katarina envaina su arma.

"Te escucho".

* * *

Garen golpea los barrotes de las celdas con una barra de metal a medida que avanza por el pasillo.

"¡Despertad, presos! Grita airado.

Su tolerancia ha disminuido drásticamente desde que Katarina escapó de la celda de interrogatorio.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" Pregunta Yasuo, cuya cabeza está a punto de explotar a causa de la resaca.

"El príncipe ordena que a los campeones presos se los lleve con el ejército a Shurima, así que ya podéis poneros en pie y con las manos detrás de la cabeza".

"No pienso ir" Interviene Riven.

El carcelero se acerca a la reja de metal.

"No es una pregunta, vais a venir".

"¿Para qué quiere eso Jarvan?" Insiste ella.

"Si no lucháis sois traidores, y teneros como rehenes de Noxus siempre es ventajoso".

"No estoy con ellos" Declara Yasuo.

"Yo hace años que abandoné su ejército" Añade Riven.

Garen se frota los ojos con una mezcla de desesperación y cansancio.

"No lo he decidido yo, así que no me hagáis perder la paciencia si sabéis lo que os conviene".

"Yo lucharé junto a Demacia si me devuelven mis armas" Anuncia Diana desde su celda.

Las miradas de los otros tres se dirigen a ella, que está en la celda de enfrente.

"¿A qué se debe el cambio?" Inquiere el guardián.

"Necesito estar fuera de estos barrotes para cuando el eclipse llegue".

"Te llevaré ante Jarvan, él decidirá si puedes unirte" Decide el hombre.

Los otros dos presos vuelven a sentarse sobre sus respectivas esterillas mientras Garen le coloca unos grilletes a Diana y se alejan en la penumbra.

"¿Crees que lucharán ella y Leona?" Pregunta Riven, abstraída.

"Eso parece" Contesta Yasuo. "Cuando salgamos de aquí...recuerda que tú y yo también tenemos una cuenta pendiente".

"No quiero volver a hablar de ello".

"Algún día tendrás que hacerlo".

* * *

Vierte el veneno con cuidado en la jarra de agua que su víctima tiene sobre la mesa de su habitación. La muerte será rápida, pero inmensamente dolorosa para su desprevenido destinatario. Katarina ríe, sorprendida de la crueldad de la demente al escoger a su víctima.

Casi la hace parecer a ella un inocente corderito...

* * *

**Nota 2: **Leer, review, repetir ^^

Seguiré posteando a menudo


	20. Otro menos

**Nota: **Subiré otro capítulo esta noche, estad atentos :33

* * *

"Quiero los informes de las tropas para esta tarde, no admitiré excusas" Exige Jarvan.

"Se lo haré saber a los oficiales" Se ofrece Xin Zao rápidamente.

"¿Dónde está Garen?" Pregunta el príncipe, extrañado.

"Creo que haciendo su ronda por las mazmorras".

El soberano repasa las listas de sirvientes, soldados y campeones de su lado.

"Que Shyvana avise a todos que deberán dejar sus obligaciones y estar presentes en la reunión de esta tarde" Ordena.

"Sí, señor".

"Y si ves a Garen dile de mi parte que espero no tener más problemas relacionados con él".

"Así lo haré, mi príncipe".

* * *

Siente unas ganas irrefrenables de marcharse de la enfermería, pero sigue caminando tratando de no detenerse a mirar a aquellos que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la batalla aún se hallan postrados en camillas con extremidades cercenadas o heridas que se niegan a sanar al mismo ritmo que las demás. Ezreal ha decidido ir a visitar a Fiora al enterarse de que hace poco que ha comenzado a recuperarse de las heridas infligidas al ser lanzada por Nautilus.

El chico llama a la puerta de su habitación con cautela.

Un seco "Adelante" es todo lo que oye.

La duelista aparece como una mezcla de ungüentos y vendas, acostada sobre la cama ante una bandeja de comida que vacía rápidamente.

"¿Qué quieres?" Pregunta con voz áspera.

"Solo quería ver cómo estabas".

"Estoy bien" Se apresura a contestar en el mismo tono.

Ezreal no da crédito a la actitud de la mujer.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?" Inquiere él en su misma actitud agresiva. "Blitzcrank fue destruido por protegernos, Soraka se ha pasado semanas sin un minuto de descanso para salvar a todos los heridos que pudiese, y tú sigues igual".

"¿Esperabas que cambiase?, eres más iluso de lo que pensaba" Espeta ella sin dejar de comer.

Abre la boca para contestar algo, pero antes de rebajarse al nivel de la arrogante mujer decide marcharse. Ella acaba con el almuerzo sin saborearlo. Está harta de que la visiten por lástima o cortesía todos aquellos que antes consideraba sus iguales. ¿Acaso nadie la apreciaba?. En cualquier caso aquello poco importaba. El objetivo ahora era recuperar su orgullo.

Ezreal, por su lado, recorre los pasillos sin un destino fijo. Se ha encontrado sumamente aburrido esperando a que el príncipe ordene la partida de una vez, pero siempre hay algo que comprobar o preparar. Ha dejado pasar el tiempo y al final ha echado a andar, desoyendo los consejos de la sanadora.

* * *

Soraka llega exhausta a su alcoba tras haber tratado las heridas de Fiora durante casi toda la mañana. Usar tanto sus poderes la obliga a descansar y meditar largas horas para recuperar su estado anímico habitual. Gajes del oficio, al fin y al cabo.

Se aproxima a la mesa, toma la jarra que descansa sobre ésta y se sirve un vaso de agua para refrescarse la garganta antes de bajar a comer...

* * *

"Envenené su agua anoche, como me pediste" Informa Katarina a su forzosa compañera.

"Perfecto" Sonríe la peliazul.

"Aún no se qué es lo que pretendes matando a una sanadora, pero tu crueldad me fascina".

La otra echa a reír en una carcajada desquiciada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?".

"Nada".

"Y una mierda".

"Me ha emocionado el cumplido, pero yo no he matado a la sanadora".

"El veneno está en su habitación".

"Escucha" Ordena, aclarándose la garganta. "Soraka es lo bastante ilusa como para no cerrar la puerta de su habitación, así que solo tenía que decirte que usaras ese veneno noxiano en su agua. ¿Me ves tan loca y depravada como para matar a la persona de la que la integridad de la única persona que me importa depende?" Su voz se torna más y más retorcida, y casi no es capaz de aguantar la risa que le produce hablar de asesinatos. "En esta ciudad solo hay una persona que puede afirmar sin ninguna duda que tú no escapaste sola aquella tarde, crean o no en lo que diga, y es la que estaba a tu cargo" Concluye.

"No..." Murmura la asesina. Echa una mirada de reojo a su daga, que está envainada en su funda al otro lado de la estancia. Grave error, ahora que lo piensa.

"Me lo pusiste taaaan fácil. Sé que no me habrías ayudado si te hubiese dicho que era él quien tenía que morir, así que usé mi imaginación" Comenta desenfundando a zapper a sabiendas de que su víctima está desarmada. "Cambié la jarra a su habitación cuando te fuiste, así que ahora él ya es historia" Aprieta el gatillo, liberando una descarga que hace caer a Katarina.

"¡Zorra demente!" Grita ella retorciéndose en el suelo a causa de las contracciones musculares.

Jinx atraviesa la habitación y coge la daga de la asesina.

"¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Grita a todo pulmón, aún con expresión divertida.

Se hace un profundo corte en la palma de la mano con el arma de su víctima, que presencia la escena incapaz de moverse.

"Gracias por ayudarme a matar a Garen" Dice soltando la daga junto a su dueña y luego apuntando a su cabeza con el zapper a máxima potencia. "Nos vemos" Se despide con una sonrisa".

Todos la subestiman. Todos se creen la apariencia tonta y despreocupada que se ha esforzado por mantener. Claro que le gusta ser impulsiva y descontrolada, pero no ha conseguido destruir Piltover solo por su talento con las armas.

* * *

Ezreal casi ha llegado a la habitación de Jinx. No tiene ningún motivo en particular para ir, tan solo le apetece charlar con ella. De repente oye un grito proveniente de la chica. Corre hasta la puerta y la aporrea desesperado.

"¡Soy Ezreal, abre!" Grita.

Una Jinx bañada en lágrimas se lanza a sus brazos nada más abrir la puerta, hundiendo la cara en su pecho. El explorador distingue el calcinado cuerpo de Katarina más adentro.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Pregunta.

"Intentó matarme...no consiguió salir de las murallas y pensaba acabar conmigo y esconderse en mi habitación" Responde entre llantos.

"Estás sangrando" Dice él al percatarse del corte que tiene la chica en la palma de su mano y que casi le llega a la muñeca.

"Me lo hice al defenderme" Declara volviendo a resguardar su rostro contra el pecho del joven.

"No te preocupes, ya pasó" Murmura él.

Ella sonríe ahora que no puede ver su expresión.

Un pasito más cerca...

* * *

**Nota 2: **Leer, review, repetir ;33


	21. La marcha

**Nota:** como los más avispados sabrán el servicio de subida de capítulos se estropeó ayer por la tarde, así que no pude postear el segundo capítulo del día. Hoy tendréis dos capítulos para compensarlo :33

* * *

Garen se arrastra por el suelo de su habitación en un intento desesperado por alcanzar la salida antes de que la presión que nota en el pecho lo mate. Sin embargo, casi no es capaz ya ni de respirar. Con su último aliento se tumba bocarriba en el suelo. Pelea por cada bocanada de aire e intenta pedir ayuda, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca.

Se niega a aceptar el hecho de que lo más probable es que la persona que lo ha envenenado sea la única persona que ha llegado a amar en su vida...

* * *

Una semana después el ejército demaciano marcha hacia el paso Mogron. En la Gran Barrera que divide el Valoran éste constituye el único paso de fácil acceso, por lo que esperan encontrar a los noxianos allí. Los voluntarios no han faltado, la marcha avanza deprisa y el clima no obstaculiza el camino. La moral, aun así, está baja. Jarvan se mantiene en apariencia impasible ante la pérdida de su amigo de la infancia y segundo al mando para dar ejemplo a las tropas.

A medida que se desplazan hacia el sur aparecen en el horizonte las montañas y entre ellas el pico más alto de todo Valoran: Monte Targon.

"Al fin en casa" Celebra Leona al ver su hogar en la distancia.

Una noche se monta el campamento cerca de uno de los muchos ríos que parten de la cordillera. Se levantan las tiendas, el pabellón de mando del príncipe y la empalizada para delinear el perímetro defensivo en caso de ataque.

Jarvan toma asiento en un trono de madera, parte del poco mobiliario que ha traído consigo. Se quita la corona y la deja sobre la mesa con un suspiro cansancio. La familia Crownguard le mandó numerosas cartas antes de su partida, pero no se ha molestado en leerlas. Sabe que en parte por su culpa han muerto sus dos herederos más destacados. Intenta hacer ver que su voluntad no flaquea y que su fe en Demacia no decrece con las pérdidas. Toda esa fachada de heroísmo es solo de vista al público. Sin que nadie lo viese él mismo recogió las pocas posesiones personales de Garen de su habitación cuando se enteró de su muerte. Su juramente de fidelidad al reino, su insignia demaciana de sus tiempos de cadete...y una carta firmada por Lux. No la ha abierto, puesto que va dirigida al explorador.

"Dásela a Ezreal en mi nombre si no vuelvo" como título en el sobre. La fecha es la noche antes de que muriese la joven. El príncipe tuerce el gesto.

Aquello fue culpa del muchacho por no saber protegerla, de eso está seguro. Alguien así no merece recibir el alivio de su conciencia gracias a una carta. Jarvan se encuentra a sí mismo revisando la carta por enésima vez, tentado de abrirla.

"Al cuerno con ello" Dice rasgando el papel del sobre.

* * *

La última noche en la academia.

Lux se hace con un manuscrito con varias páginas libres y una pluma esa noche. Tiene algo que contarle a Ezreal, sin embargo, hacerlo supondría cargar su mente aún más. Decide escribir una carta y dejarla en un pequeño arcón a nombre de su familia, que colocará más tarde en uno de los carros en los que tienen planeado partir al día siguiente. Con pulso tembloroso comienza a escribir.

_"Amor mío:_

_Esta carta será mi despedida si no sobrevivo a la batalla que estamos librando en la academia. Sé que pase lo que pase tú me querrás, en esta vida o en la otra. No quiero hacerte más daño del que sentirás si acabas leyendo esto, pero tenía que prepararme para lo peor y despedirme de ti antes de que me sea imposible. Yo siempre te querré solo a ti, pero temo que cuando termines de leer esta carta me odies para siempre. _

_En ese caso...lo siento. Te pido perdón por no haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que no me preocupase tanto por los demás, porque si no salgo de aquí habrá sido por no escucharte. Ya me conoces. _

_Sabes que no me marcharé para dejaros a vosotros todo el peligro, que lucharé junto a todos los demás mientras pueda y no permitiré que te hagan daño. El caso es que te pido perdón por no haberte escuchado. Lo siento de verdad, porque si estás leyendo esto significa que por mi culpa nuestro futuro hijo no verá nunca a su padre"._

* * *

Jarvan relee anonadado la despedida una y otra vez. "Imposible" Se dice a sí mismo.

Si Garen no había entregado la carta, con toda seguridad se debía a que aún guardaba rencor a Ezreal por lo ocurrido. Pero ahora es él el que no sabe qué hacer. Si no se la da malo. Si la entrega, aún peor.

Irrumpir en confesiones privadas no le ha ayudado a poner en orden su mente.

* * *

Ezreal se escabulle a toda prisa en la oscuridad, cubierto por una negra capucha que oculta su identidad. Sale del campamento saltando la empalizada con sus poderes sin ser detectado y echa a correr a una arboleda cercana. Atraviesa la primera línea de árboles, pero alguien se interpone en su camino, igualmente encapuchada y cubierta con una capa.

Por todo saludo, ella se acerca a él y lo besa en los labios.

"Pensaba que no vendrías" Susurra Jinx, preocupada.

"Yo también me asusté al no verte entre los árboles" Responde él colocando un mechón del rebelde pelo azul tras la oreja de la chica.

"Sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí" Repone ella, besándolo otra vez.

"Solo en ti" Continúa él.

El contacto se hace más apasionado a medida que pasa el tiempo. Jinx se aleja del joven y se desabrocha la capa y la deja caer por sus hombros al suelo. Él la imita y ambos vuelven a juntarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" Inquiere él.

"Todo el tiempo del mundo" Contesta ella.

Tras todos esos años de soledad tiene a alguien con el corazón tan destrozado como ella lo tuvo durante la mayor parte de su vida. Alguien en un momento de debilidad que lo hace vulnerable a corromperse.

Alguien solo para ella, y para nadie más.

* * *

**Nota 2:** review porque me he pasado desde ayer intentando postear :33


	22. Ayuda

**Nota: **Segundo capítulo del día :33 desde el siguiente capítulo empezará lo grande. Aviso.

* * *

"¿Qué desea, príncipe?" Pregunta Karma realizando una leve reverencia.

"Te he hecho llamar porque solo Ionia puede proporcionarnos algo que necesitamos con desesperación".

"Haré cuanto esté en mi mano, señor".

"Como ya sabrás, Xerath ha dado la espalda a la liga y se ha unido a la rebelión".

"Por desgracia..." Se lamenta ella, mordiéndose el labio, preocupada.

"Ahora que los invocadores no ponen trabas a su poder corremos el riesgo de enfrentarnos a algo que, siendo sincero, me hace sentir ínfimo".

"Su energía es ilimitada, pero sigo sin entender qué podremos hacer yo y mis leales".

"Hace años Ionia dio a luz otro mago omnipotente" Sugiere él.

La expresión de sorpresa que la mujer adopta no extraña a Jarvan.

"Ella no está bajo mis órdenes" Dice con recelo.

"Si no conseguimos su apoyo no tenemos nada capaz de sobrevivir a la ira de Xerath".

"¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?" Suspira.

"La última vez que alguien la avistó fue cerca de esta zona" Dice él señalando en el mapa un área bastante extensa de las montañas del oeste de la gran barrera. "A la misión enviaré a tus campeones de elección, con el apoyo de Kayle para que haya alguien capaz de oponer alguna resistencia si rechaza la oferta. Corki se ha recuperado de sus heridas y se ha ofrecido a pilotar un dirigible hasta allí".

"No podemos ofrecerle nada que no pueda conseguir ella misma".

"Tú la conoces mejor que yo, tendrás que pensar en algo".

* * *

"¿Qué tal por ahí, Heimer?".

"Cada elemento comprobado, revisado y optimizado, agente".

"De que este cacharro llegue a las montañas lo antes posible depende todo, así que no dejes nada al azar" Insiste Vi.

"El timón ya está ajustado" Anuncia Jayce, diseñador y propietario del vehículo. El aparate se asemeja más a un barco flotante con hélices que a los dirigibles propiamente dichos.

"¿Qué se siente al dejarle tu niña bonita a alguien, martillazos?" Se burla la agente.

"Se lo lleva el mejor piloto de Valoran, no tengo miedo de que me lo ralle" Miente el inventor con una fingida sonrisa.

"Tiene que estar cargado y armado para la noche" Urge Caitlyn, que toma el té sentada sobre la cubierta de madera.

"Ziggs está preparando los cohetes en la bodega, pastelito".

"Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así" La regaña la sheriff, consciente de la expresión de descontento de Jayce.

* * *

Para cargar con los presos se han montado jaulas sobre los carros, con lo que Yasuo y Riven vuelven a estar separados únicamente por unos barrotes, aunque ahora obligados a permanecer más cerca el uno del otro. La tensión alcanza niveles astronómicos.

"Te odio" Dice Riven sin que medie provocación previa, por pura desesperación de estar encerrada en aquel lugar.

"Si tuviese mi espada te haría odiarme de verdad" Responde un desganado Yasuo.

"Si algún día salgo de aquí te juro que vas a morir, imbécil".

"Chilla todo lo que quieras, no ruges más fuerte que el viento".

Riven gruñe, exasperada.

"Te odio".

"Yo te odio más".

Se miran el uno al otro un instante, comprobando como su antigua rivalidad se ha transformado en una disputa casi infantil por imponer sus razones al otro.

* * *

Karma pasa revista a la selección de campeones que partirá hacia las montañas al amparo de la noche y se adelantará al grueso del ejército en busca de su única esperanza de derrotar a Xerath.

"Yi, tú serás el portavoz y mi representante en la negociación" Dice entregando al maestro una carta sellada. "Aquí están mis proposiciones. Debes tener fe inquebrantable en ellas, pase lo que pase".

"Así lo haré, mi señora" Declara él.

"Tu discípulo, Wukong, Shen y Kayle os acompañarán".

El espadachín asiente.

Para prevenir que un posible espía informe a Noxus nadie aún el lugar ni el cometido exacto de la misión, cosas que averiguarán una vez en vuelo al abrir las órdenes selladas. Montan por una escalerilla en el dirigible, donde el ángel y Corki ya los esperan.

"Que el equilibrio prevalezca" Se despide Karma mientras el aparato se eleva.

"¿Cual es el rumbo exacto?" Pregunta el piloto a Yi.

Él abre el sobre, extrayendo una misiva y un mapa. Entrega el segundo a Corki para que pueda conducir la nave mientras él comprueba con quién tendrá que negociar.

"¿Va algo mal, maestro?" Inquiere el rey mono al advertir la sorpresa en el rostro del espadachín.

"Preparaos todos lo mejor que podáis, vamos a la fortaleza de Syndra" Murmura.

* * *

**Nota: **leer, review, repetir :33

Doy gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews ^^

He respondido a aquellos que lo han hecho utilizando sus cuentas, por cierto. Gracias de nuevo :3


	23. Ofertas

**Nota: **A partir de este capítulo actualizaré más lentamente, con un capítulo cada tres días, como mucho. Espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión :33

* * *

Hace años en Zaun.

Las dos niñas se acurrucan en el tren de desperdicios químicos que las sacará de la ciudad. La más pequeña, Vi, no es consciente de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Intentaba dormir en su incómoda litera cuando su amiga llegó corriendo a su habitación y se la llevó en brazos sin dejarla cambiarse de ropa. Ataviada con un pijama lleno de parches y pasando frío en el tren su mente solo puede pensar en el brillo anaranjado que iluminaba el orfanato poco después de que saliesen.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Jinx?" Se aventura a preguntar.

"Nos mudamos a Piltover" Dice con sequedad.

"¿Nos hemos ido porque tenías miedo de que la directora nos regañase por la broma que le gastamos?" Prueba ella de nuevo.

"Exacto. Está enfadada porque le hemos fastidiado la habitación".

"Seguro que ella tampoco aguanta la peste" Ríe Vi.

La mayor ríe también tratando hacer sentir a su protegida que todo va bien. Tras caerles un castigo comunitario decidieron vengarse. La peliazul decidió que la mejor manera de hacer pagar a la directora por sus maltratos sería colarse en su habitación y llenarla de un fluido espeso que la más joven no conocía, pero que en efecto tenía un olor muy penetrante. Pero la mayor sí sabía perfectamente el efecto que tendría llenar la estancia de gasolina. Cuando su inocente cómplice de tan solo seis años se marchó ella colocó una vela encendida sobre un charco pegado a la puerta, de tal manera que al abrirse ésta la llama prendiera el combustible.

La deflagración resultante probablemente engulló a la mujer cuando fue a su habitación a dormir. Jinx no perdió tiempo. Al ver el fuego que se extendía cogió la mochila que tenía preparada con algo de comida robada y salvó a la única persona a la que apreciaba en aquel lugar.

"Espero que no les haya pasado nada a los demás niños" Dice de repente ella.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Dice Jinx fingiendo ignorancia.

"Había una luz naranja...como de llamas.

"Serían las luces al encenderse cuando la dire convocó una de sus revistas nocturnas por sorpresa intentando pillarnos" Miente.

De nuevo las dos ríen pensando en lo bien que ha salido su venganza.

A sus diez años ya tiene las manos manchadas de sangre. Una culpable muerta, puede que cientos de inocentes como daño colateral. Pero lo importante es que la que ahora era su hermana ahora dormía feliz y a salvo con la cabeza apoyada en su falda.

Aquel día tomo la determinación de que las vidas empiezan y acaban. No importa que una termine antes siempre y cuando ella mantenga y mejore la suya.

* * *

"¡Objetivo a la vista!" Exclama Corki.

De todos los presentes solo Yi es capaz de igualar su visión y ver lo que de momento es solo una mancha entre las montañas a las que se acercan a toda velocidad.

"Es su fortaleza, sin duda" Confirma el maestro.

"Sabe que estamos aquí" Señala Shen. "No podemos cogerla desprevenida en un lugar tan abierto".

"Solo venimos a negociar" Interviene Kayle.

"Cuanto antes sepa de nuestra presencia más probable es que nos derribe antes de darnos la oportunidad de hablar" Apunta el maestro de nuevo.

"Aceleraré todo lo que pueda para llegar antes de que se le ocurra siquiera" Decide el piloto.

A medida que se aproximan al castillo flotante se hacen conscientes de su colosal tamaño. Una gigantesca estructura con sus patios, jardines, murallas y recintos que levita ingrávida por el aire, desplazándose lentamente hacia el este. El dirigible desciende en el patio principal, posándose sobre unos patines metálicos que amenazan con quebrar las losas de mármol.

Todos menos el piloto saltan a tierra, pues es su cometido escapar con el vehículo en caso de que la negociación falle por completo.

Ninguno de los enviados se atreve a decir una palabra, casi por temor a que la soberana surja de dondequiera que esté y los haga pedazos. Vagan por el pasillo principal de camino a la sala del trono en previsión de que Syndra no se moleste en darles encuentro. Las habitaciones están tal y como se dejaron el día que la fortaleza abandonó el suelo de Ionia. El lugar es, a todas luces, un monumento volante al ego de su dueña. A medida que llegan a la sala del trono la atmósfera se carga más y más y cada vez llega menos luz. Las puertas correderas se abren a ambos lados para abrir paso a una estancia tenuemente iluminada.

No dudan en entrar y formar una línea frente a un gran altar sobre el cual la figura de la soberana oscura los aguarda sentada en su trono de mármol negro.

Con un gesto de la mano la regente del castillo cierra de nuevo las puertas tras ellos.

"¿Qué os trae a mi castillo?" Pregunta con su característica voz: un mero susurro que calaba más en las mentes de los presentes que el rugido más aterrador.

"Necesitamos vuestra ayuda para..." Comienza Yi.

"Claro que me necesitan" Ríe forzadamente ella. "Para eso vivo, para complacer a los ancianos. Continúa" Dice sarcásticamente.

El emisario se aclara la garganta antes de proseguir.

"Para poder hacer frente a la rebelión iniciada por Noxus y muy especialmente para destruir a Xerath".

"Me permitiré preguntar...¿Qué pueden ofrecerme a mí esos corruptos, blandos de mente y desequilibrados?. Esos a los que reverenciáis y llamáis ancianos".

"Karma me ha entregado una lista de ofertas: la fugitiva Syndra podrá regresar a sus tierras sin represalia alguna por parte de...".

"Empiezas mal" Hace saber con un deje de enfado.

"Recibirá tierras en..."

"Peor aún, inepto".

"Recibirá el título de anciana y...".

"Fuera de aquí, modelos de la debilidad" Ordena. "Mi tiempo no puede malgastarse en esta nimiedad".

Wukong se entromete entonces en el diálogo.

"Mucho ego para tan poco seso" Dice en tono despectivo.

Syndra hace un gesto con la mano y las persianas se abren para llenar la habitación de una repentina luz. Señala al rey mono y éste se estrella contra la pared empujado por una oleada de fuerza oscura. Los demás cargan contra la soberana oscura tratando de reducirla para proteger a su compañero.

La explosión producida al invocar una esfera hiere a Shen. Kayle es lanzada por los aires y Yi nota una garra invisible que lo alza del suelo sujetándolo por el cuello.

"No. Oséis. Ofenderme" Amenaza la hechicera con sus ojos violetas centelleando.

"Queda una propuesta" Se esfuerza por decir el espadachín sintiendo su garganta cerrarse.

Cae al suelo con estruendo.

"Adelante" Concede ella, impaciente.

Yi recupera la misiva, frotándose la garganta por el dolor.

"En calidad de anciana Karma ofrecerá su propia vida junto con todas las anteriores ofertas, si así lo desea, para pagar por el sufrimiento causado a su señoría" Recita.

Los labios de Syndra se curvan en una sonrisa espeluznante.

"Acepto".


	24. Sola

**Nota:**Siento mucho la espera, pero física es una perra y el deber es el deber. De todas formas, tengo planeado subir un par de capítulos este fin de semana, puede que tres si me da tiempo. Disfrútenlo y dejen su opinión ;3

* * *

Vi apunta al guardia a la cabeza mientras sus compañeros entran en el gran edificio metálico.

"¿Qué hago con él?" Pregunta a su compañera.

"No podemos dejarlo vivo" Advierte la peliazul.

El hombre, que está de rodillas, empieza a gritar pidiendo clemencia.

"¡Callate, joder!" Ordena la peli rosa disparando el arma contra la frente del vigilante nocturno.

Sus sesos y sangre saltan por todas partes, salpicando a las dos chicas en la cara.

"Me encanta cuando haces eso" Dice la mayor, visiblemente emocionada.

"Nunca se callan..." Se queja la otra, limpiándose la sangre con la manga de su chaqueta

La banda roba todo lo de valor en una instalación minera cerca de Piltover. Vi y Jinx saquean juntas, como han hecho los últimos años desde que llegaron a "La ciudad del progreso". Más limpia que Zaun, pero poco más justa con los pobres. Robaron, pelearon y mataron hasta que se unieron con otros delincuentes para dar sus golpes juntos. Herramientas pequeñas, dinero de taquillas y todo lo que puedan cargar en sus bolsas de cuero negro.

"Por aquí se entra a los túneles" Indica Jinx, dando saltos de emoción junto a una reja de metal que cierra el ascensor.

"Allí no hay nada que robar" Rechaza su compañera.

"Porfavooor, quiero llevarme una taladradora".

"¿Para qué la necesitarías?" Ríe al tiempo que coge unos billetes que estaban escondidos en un cajón.

"Para...¿Reventar cosas?".

"La pasma llegará en cualquier momento".

"Vamooos, nadie se ha enterado de lo que pasa aquí" Ruega mirándola con ojos de cordero.

Vi resopla, dándose por vencida.

"Pero solo hasta que encontremos un taladro de los que quieres".

"¡Gracias!" Dice pulsando el botón del ascensor, cuyas puertas se abren lentamente.

Descienden lentamente hacia las entrañas de la tierra, deteniéndose una vez alcanzan las galerías inferiores. Se alumbran con sus linternas en un intento de vislumbrar algo a través de la más absoluta oscuridad que las rodea. Un murmullo de maquinaria funcionando las alerta.

"Mierda...se suponía que no había nadie" Masculla Vi.

"Serán mineros rezagados del turno de noche, no serán problema".

"Nunca lo son" Afirma, amartillando su pistola.

Aminoran el paso y siguen el sonido, pasillo tras pasillo y esquina tras esquina, hasta que encuentran a unos diez hombres dando voces en una galería. Tres de ellos manejan un taladro, practicando agujeros en una de las paredes.

"¡Arriba las manos!" Grita la peli rosa disparando al aire.

Los mineros se encogen, sorprendidos.

"Buscamos un taladro hidráulico, dádnoslo y no habrá heridos" Dice apuntándoles.

"Pero...".

"No quiero más sangre por hoy, Jinx".

"No pienso dejarte ser la única que se divierte" Repone ella disparado una descarga de Zapper a la cabeza de uno de los hombres, que chilla de dolor mientras cae al suelo entre convulsiones, ya muerto.

Consciente de que no iba a sobrevivir el ansia de sangre de la chica, un obrero decide llevarse a las criminales con él. Aprieta un interruptor para hacer estallar las cargas que estaban colocando en la pared él y sus compañeros. La onda expansiva hace chocar a la peli rosa contra la pared, mientras que su compañera sale despedida hacia la galería principal al estar un poco más lejos de las cargas que su compañera. Vi pierde el conocimiento definitivamente cuando una roca se desprende y le golpea la cabeza. Los mineros que quedan tratan de salir del túnel antes de que se venga abajo, pero un desprendimiento les cierra el paso. La sólida barrera de rocas separa a las ladronas de sus víctimas, ahora aprisionadas entre los escombros.

"Buf...ha ido de un pelo, ¿Verdad, socia?" Die Jinx, poniéndose en pie.

No obtiene ninguna respuesta.

Se inclina sobre su compañera para comprobar qué le pasa. Su rostro está cubierto con la sangre que brota de una herida en su frente, y no es capaz de oír su pulso ni su respiración. Trata de arrastrarla, pero le es imposible al estar ella misma llena de heridas a causa de la explosión. Hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano para despertar a su amiga, sin éxito.

"Levántate de una vez, joder" Murmura con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas.

Nada.

Decide ir a buscar a el resto de la banda para que la ayuden a cargar con el cuerpo, así que desanda el camino hasta el ascensor y regresa a la superficie. Solo oye el ruido de las sirenas y los disparos.

"¡Tenéis que ayudarme a recoger a Vi de...!".

"¡No hay tiempo, los polis nos están cerrando la salida!" Interrumpe uno de ellos.

"Pero...".

"No vamos a ir a la cárcel por tu amiga. Ve tu si quieres" Sentencia otro.

La peliazul no sabe qué hacer. Su mente está bloqueada por el torrente de sensaciones que le llega, junto con el dolor que siente en todo su cuerpo. Se muerde el labio, aceptando lo inevitable.

"Vámonos" Acepta.

* * *

La criminal despierta en un túnel, con una linterna como única compañía. La enciende y trata de orientarse. Recuerda haber entrado con alguien de su banda...una explosión...y nada más. De hecho, eso es todo lo que recuerda en forma de imágenes difusas, pues todo lo demás se ha borrado de su mente. Siente un vacío en su interior, como si alguien muy querido la hubiese abandonado, pero no logra recordar quién.

* * *

"¿Qué piensas?" Le pregunta Caitlyn, trayendo a la mujer de vuelta al presente.

El túnel ha dado paso al interior de la tienda de campaña en la que las dos duermen.

"Era...una pesadilla" Susurra sin saber muy bien lo que ha visto en su sueño.

Los brazos de la sheriff rodean su cuello.

"Tienes que descansar, Vi" Susurra a su oído.

Relaja los hombros y se tumba de nuevo sobre la incómoda estera que usa como colchón.

"Tengo miedo, Pastelito" Dice de repente.

"Tú no temes a nada" Niega su jefa, dándole un beso en la mejilla con cariño.

"No sé por qué...pero sigo teniendo mucho miedo. Sobre todo... temo perderte a ti".

* * *

**Nota: **¿Una review es mucho pedir? :33


	25. Sin supervivientes

**Nota: **El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Supongo que compensa el no haber subido tres este finde. Pero hay buenas noticias ^^

A partir de este miércoles estoy de puente y posiblemente actualice mucho hasta el lunes que viene. Dejadme vuestras opiniones y un saludo :33

* * *

Yasuo se concentra al máximo en su tarea de arrancar un afilado clavo de la madera del carromato en el que se encuentran.

"¿Para eso te despellejas los dedos?" Se burla Riven.

"Tengo un plan, y tú no eres parte de él".

"Tu mente no da para planes, borracho".

"Me obligan a estar sobrio. Ellos mismos se lo han buscado".

* * *

Las aldeas Rakkor que se hallan en monte Targon arden en llamas, invadidas por las fuerzas noxianas. Darius se asegura de que no quedarán enemigos inesperados a su retaguardia, así que todo habitante de las montañas que es capturado recibe el juicio de su hacha. Sin prisioneros. Los demacianos tratan de llegar a lo alto de la montaña para proteger a los civiles antes de que lo consigan sus enemigos. Entre el invasor y la ciudadela de los solari, Pantheon y lo que queda de sus mejores guerreros. Todo lo que puede hacer es ganar tiempo.

"¡Guerreros, el enemigo llama a la puerta!" Exclama para arengar a las desmoralizadas tropas. "Una lástima para ellos que tan solo nos superen en seis a uno, ni siquiera lo harán divertido. Por las faldas del monte sagrado se aproximan también los demacianos, aficionados con poco que hacer, así que no dejemos que ellos se lleven la gloria. ¡A la carga!" Ordena.

Los soldados contestan con un rugido atronador.

Pantheon corre hacia la entrada de la ciudadela, donde ya se congregan las hordas enemigas. Nota como el sol de mediodía lo anima a ofrecer la sangre de sus enemigos como ofrenda a cambio de la salvación de los suyos. Hace acopio de todas sus fuerzas y salta hacia la batalla.

La batalla es encarnizada, obligando a Darius a sacrificar decenas de soldados por cada paso hacia su objetivo. Un destello en el cielo lo distrae de la batalla.

"¡Al suelo!" Grita.

Una sombra cae entre las filas noxianas, seguida de una onda de choque de destroza a todos los que no se apartan a tiempo. De entre el humo y el polvo surge el guerrero Rakkor por excelencia, acabando con la vida de todo enemigo que encuentra a su paso. Es Sion el único que no cede ante su ira, cargando sin temor a las heridas que pueda infligirle Pantheon.

Ignora que la lanza de su rival atraviesa su vientre y golpea a su rival, mellando su escudo cuando éste bloquea el golpe. Otra lanzada se clava donde el no muerto debería tener el corazón, pero nada sucede. El siguiente ataque consigue hacer saltar esquirlas de metal del escudo. Las estocadas no consiguen hacer caer Sion, que cada vez está más enfurecido. Un tercer hachazo inflige un corte en el brazo del guerrero, cuyos ataques no logran nada.

Golpea la cara de su oponente con el canto de su escudo tratando de aturdirlo por un tiempo. Unas cuantas lanzadas después derriba al no muerto destrozando sus rodillas mientras no es capaz de defenderse. Una vez en el suelo logra hacerse con el hacha de su enemigo y, con un solo y limpio golpe, cercena su cabeza. Sin embargo, el resto del cuerpo aún se retuerce, por lo que se ve obligado a mutilar también los brazos para asegurarse de que no recibirá represalias.

"¡Mancilláis el arte de la guerra!" Grita arrojando la cabeza de su rival derrotado hacia las líneas enemigas.

* * *

El general noxiano contempla desde la distancia como sus tropas se ven rechazadas por un puñado de guerreros y entra en cólera.

"¡Que Xerath ataque la entrada de la ciudad!" Ordena.

"Nuestros hombres aún están ahí, señor" Informa Vladimir, como segundo al mando.

"No nos van a rechazar unos monos con lanzas que viven en las montañas. Quiero que los exterminen. Ahora".

* * *

Pentheon lidera la carga contra el enemigo que se bate en retirada cuando del cielo comienzan a llover descargas de energía que estallan al tocar la tierra. Las explosiones deshacen la formación rápidamente, carbonizando a los guerreros que reciben sus impactos.

"No vaciléis, compañeros, pues el enemigo es demasiado cobarde como para venir a por su muerte con honor" Dice para animar a sus soldados.

Los demacianos ya casi alcanzan la retaguardia enemiga, dispuestos a cargar de inmediato para salvar a los Rakkor que luchan más arriba. Si el ataque tiene éxito deberían poder encerrar al enemigo entre ambas fuerzas y aniquilarlo mientras les sea posible.

* * *

"¡Demacia!" Ruge el príncipe.

La vanguardia avanza a la carrera hacia las filas noxianas. Leona se halla en la primera línea, tratando de salvar su hogar de la destrucción. Shyvana adopta su forma de dragón emprende el vuelo y lanza su aliento abrasador sobre los guerreros que se le oponen mientras la infantería recorre los últimos pasos que la separan del enemigo.

El choque es violento y caótico. Campeones y soldados de ambos bandos se lanzan de cabeza al epicentro del caos que está teniendo lugar cerca de la cima de la montaña. Xin Zao se abre paso con su lanza con Jarvan a su lado. Fiora se une a la refriega entablando combate con Talon, y Shyvana sobrevuela la zona lanzando llamaradas.

Lanzando descarga tras descarga contra el enemigo se encuentra Ezreal, cerca de la primera línea junto con Jinx, que ríe sádicamente mientras dispara su lanzacohetes.

Pero en la ciudadela las fuerzas solari y Rakkor se ven desbordadas por los ataques del mago. Las casas se derrumban y los guerreros yacen inertes en el suelo cuando Noxus logra penetrar en las defensas y adentrarse en la ciudad. Pantheon es el último de los defensores Rakkor que queda con vida tras el ataque. Ahora se arrastra hasta el interior de una casa en ruinas mientras trata taponar una herida en su estómago con sus manos.

"Que Xerath suba al tejado del templo y se centre en los demacianos" Oye decir a Darius desde su escondite.

Repentinamente animado por la posibilidad de llevarse consigo al general al otro mundo. Salta de su refugio lanza en mano y asesta un certero golpe al primer enemigo que ve, pero la estocada no parece suponer un problema mayor al doctor Mundo, tras el cual se encuentra la mano de Noxus.

El demente de Zaun atrapa al guerrero y lo sostiene por el cuello.

"¿Qué hacer mundo con él?" Pregunta, ansioso por dar rienda suelta a su ansia de sangre.

"Que se reúna con los suyos" Ordena su superior.

"¡Deshonráis este suelo con vuestra presencia, estandartes de la debilidad...!" Exclama Pantheon, pero Mundo lo interrumpe.

"Mundo no gustar tu tono, Mundo aplastar tu" Decide cerrando su enorme mano alrededor del casco del cautivo.

Aprieta su agarre lentamente, reduciendo el yelmo a una horrenda mezcla de la sangre y sesos del Rakkor y jirones de metal arrugado.

Las filas Demacianas se disuelven víctimas de ataques químicos de Singed y arcanos de Xerath. El empuje inicial se deshace a medida que más y más soldados enemigos se unen a la lucha tras conquistar la ciudadela solari. Incluso Diana se ha unido a la batalla, pero tanto a Yasuo como a Riven se les sigue manteniendo cautivos en sus jaulas, no muy lejos de la masacre.

"Oye, tú, el guardia" Llama el samurai al vigía que se encuentra cerca suyo. "Si prometo luchar para vosotros...¿me dejarías salir?" Inquiere.

"Bajo ningún concepto, órdenes son órdenes" Niega.

Resopla y vuelve su vista hacia la ciudadela, de donde surgen destellos azulados cada poco.

"Lo siento" Se disculpa él.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque su honor se resiente más cada vez que un demaciano muere mientras tú vigilas a dos inocentes" Se mofa él.

El guardia apunta su lanza hacia el preso.

"Cuida tus palabras" Advierte.

Yasuo aprovecha el instante en el que la punta del arma pasa entre los barrotes. Aferra el asta de la lanza y tira con todas sus fuerzas hacia él. El hombre no la suelta y queda pegado a los barrotes, momento en el que el preso hunde el clavo en su cuello.

"Lo siento, de nuevo" Se disculpa él, cogiendo las llaves del cuello del guardia.

* * *

Desde el dirigible pueden verse las descargas que el mago lanza contra el mermado ejército de Jarvan. Noxus lleva la iniciativa y avanza sin piedad.

"¿Solo tengo que destrozar a ese inepto?" Pregunta Syndra con una risa divertida mientras señala a Xerath.

"Solo tienes que retenerlo y..." Comienza Yi, pero la soberana salta por la borda del vehículo sin dejarle terminar.

Kayle salta tras ella para ayudarla en la lucha contra el mago. Entra en un picado para dar alcance a la hechicera, que disfruta de la caída libre con su cabello blanco hondeando al viento. Aterriza con gran estruendo cerca de su rival y de inmediato lo lanza por los aires con una descarga de fuerza. De las escaleras del templo surge Brand dispuesto a detener a la soberana.

Ésta, sin preocuparse demasiado, apunta su mano al mago de fuego y cierra el puño, desatando una oleada de poder que literalmente lo aplastan desde todas direcciones y lo reducen a pedazos. Una descarga del mago ascendente está a punto de impactar en ella y una esfera oscura lanzada en su dirección la contesta. Los dos magos intercambian rayos, esferas e impulsos mágicos durante largo rato, con Kayle tratando de dañar a Xerath. Ninguno logra imponerse definitivamente sobre el otro. Ambos poseedores de una fuerza prácticamente ilimitada, la batalla pronto destruye lo que queda de la antes esplendorosa ciudadela.

Cuando un ataque golpea, apenas logra debilitar a su objetivo. Syndra invoca esfera tras esfera y las arroja contra el enemigo al tiempo que a su alrededor llueven rayos y descargas de energía arcana. Su rival es demasiado poderoso como para reducirlo como hizo con Brand, pero ello no hace más que aumentar su furia y determinación. Se impondrá como la hechicera más poderosa, por encima del más temido mago de Runaterra.

Su cuerpo, sin embargo, se desgasta lentamente a causa del combate. Sus músculos se entumecen y su vista comienza a fallarle.

Kayle centra todos sus esfuerzos en sanar a la soberana para mantenerla en combate todo lo que pueda. Xerath, al no estar lastrado por un cuerpo físico, es ajeno al cansancio o el dolor. Sus envites no cesan hasta que un rayo golpea el vientre de su oponente, lanzándola contra el suelo. Su casco y adornos se desprenden, dejándola extrañamente descubierta ante el peligro. Su melena, ahora suelta, se agita cuando hace acopio de fuerzas y lanza una desesperada oleada de poder, que falla su objetivo.

"Tu débil cuerpo mortal te limita, ilusa" Sentencia el mago.

Ella ignora el insulto y repite su ataque, pero éste no hace mella en su rival. El ángel se interpone entonces entre ambos y envuelve su espada en llamas.

Ni siquiera la inmortal es capaz de resistir un ataque de Xerath, que la derriba con un par de descargas mientras se acerca a Syndra para acabar el trabajo.

La soberana oscura está arrodillada en el suelo, cubierta de cortes y magulladuras. Ha decidido que no atacará más. Cierra los ojos y concentra hasta la última gota de fuerza que queda en su interior. El poder llena su cuerpo, y casi lo nota fluir por sus venas. Un aura oscura la rodea cuando su enemigo casi ha llegado hasta ella.

"Muere a manos de la verdadera magia" Dice él.

La otra alza la cabeza, con sus ojos brillando con una luz violeta y toda su energía concentrada para un último ataque.

"Lo mismo digo" Murmura.

A su alrededor aparecen centenares de esferas oscuras en unos instantes. Antes de que Xerath tenga tiempo de contestar las lanza al unísono, provocando una enorme nube de escombros y polvo. Sabe que no es posible que el mago haya podido evitar el ataque desde tan cerca. En el fondo de un cráter haya a su enemigo, parcialmente destruido por la descarga. Grietas se extienden sobre la superficie del sarcófago, cuyas cadenas están muy dañadas.

"Mi turno" Sonríe ella apuntando su mano hacia Xerath.

"No..." Niega él. "He malgastado casi todo mi poder solo para sobrevivir a tu ataque, pero aún me queda algo que mostrar" Murmura.

Lo que queda de su energía se concentra en su pecho y quiebra las cadenas que la contienen, liberando energía sin control. Los ojos de Syndra se abren de par en par justo antes de que una luz cegadora engulla la cima de la montaña. El destello da lugar a un estallido atronador cuya onda expansiva barre el campo de batalla devorando a cuantos encuentra a su paso.

Cuando la energía se disipa solo quedan escombros, cadáveres carbonizados y humo.

Un silencio aterrador se apodera del monte Targon.

* * *

**Nota:** Cuenta la leyenda que si dejas reviews tu personaje favorito sobrevivirá xD


	26. Luna roja

**Nota: **¡Hey!, capítulo sorpresa gracias a la review de anon1. Me entraron ganas de continuar escribiendo un poco así que posteo este capítulo corto. No esperéis más hasta el miércoles por la tarde.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, y a anon en este caso :33

**P.D:** He contestado una review sumamente acertada al final, espero que el autor de la misma lea la respuesta. Un cordial saludo y un agradecimiento.

* * *

El viento acaricia lo poco que queda de la batalla que momentos antes se libraba. Los restos calcinados de un enorme dragón están tendidos cerca de la ciudadela, muy cerca de los soldados contra los que luchaba antes de la detonación. El grueso de ambos ejércitos ha fallecido ya o está agonizando a causa de sus heridas.

Yasuo apenas es capaz de tenerse en pie, pero ello se debe a las energías que ha tenido que emplear para salvar la vida a cuantos se hallan ahora tras él. El viento que azotaba la montaña se convirtió en un sólido muro que frenó lo peor de la explosión, con ayuda de la magia de Karma para escudar a los demás. Por fin, el samurái se deja caer de rodillas, exhausto. Al fin de al cabo, nunca había tenido que crear un muro tan grande.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunta Ezreal, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"¿Lo estás vosotros?" Inquiere él.

El explorador mira tras él. Tras la inmensa muralla de aire se halla lo que a primera vista parece un millar de guerreros y campeones. Una mínima fracción de todos los valientes que cargaron contra el enemigo al empezar el día, pero al menos han podido salvar muchas vidas gracias a la fuga de Yasuo. Los noxianos, por lo que parece, se han llevado la peor parte de la explosión. Nada parece haber quedado con vida en su lado del campo, aunque una amplia zona sigue nevada allí. Las áreas afectadas por la explosión han perdido la capa de nieve, así que algo ha escudado también al enemigo. Morgana es la primera que viene a la cabeza del chico.

"Se han marchado antes de que el humo se disipara" Señala Jarvan, anticipándose a Ezreal.

"¿Qué haremos?" Pregunta Xin Zao, a su lado.

"Hacer recuento de bajas y seguirlos" Ordena el príncipe.

* * *

Un cráter es lo único que queda donde antes estaba el centro de la ciudadela solari. El hoyo abarca buena parte de su extensión, pero las áreas exteriores están completamente arrasadas por la onda expansiva. Nada ni nadie podría sobrevivir a aquello. Pero una mano se alza entre los escombros. Despojada de su casco, sus adornos y su anterior dignidad, Syndra emerge de entre la destrucción. Su magia no pudo protegerla por completo de la energía liberada tras la muerte del mago, pero un hechizo ajeno la mantuvo con vida. Un destello dorado destaca entre el monótono paisaje gris que la rodea, así que corre a ayudar a la persona que la ha salvado. Aparta todo lo aprisa que puede las rocas que la cubren, desenterrando a Kayle. Aún respira.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunta la soberana, sinceramente preocupada.

"El...casco..." Pide el ángel con voz entrecortada.

Ella le quita el Yelmo. La inmortal respira forzadamente, entre toses y gestos de dolor. Su espada reposa cerca suyo, y sus alas lucen llenas de quemaduras y con muchas plumas perdidas.

"Gracias" Susurra Syndra.

Una sonrisa amarga curva los labios de Kayle.

"Pensé que podría proteger a las dos...pero mi escudo se quebró" Consigue decir, interrumpida por su tos.

"Te llevaré con los sanadores" Dice la otra, tratando de levantarla del suelo con cuidado usando su magia.

* * *

Cuando el anochecer se acerca Leona llega a la ciudadela, con la vana esperanza de encontrar a algún superviviente.

Casas vacías y en ruinas, su templo destruido, su hogar arrasado. Las botas de Leona pisan las ruinas de lo que una vez fue su vida. ¿Para qué luchar?.

No tiene un pueblo que salvar, amigos que proteger, amores que defender. Solo tiene una montaña de escombros por la que luchar. Se arrodilla y toma un puñado de tierra con su mano. Al examinarla encuentra cenizas, restos de alguna construcción y esquirlas de metal procedente de los adornos dorados del templo y los edificios principales de la ciudadela.

"¿Por qué lloras?" Inquiere Diana, de cuya presencia no se había percatado.

La lunari está al borde del cráter, espada en mano. La luna, que se alza en el horizonte tras ella, ha comenzado a teñirse de rojo. Hacía muchos años que ninguna de las dos veía aquel fenómeno de primera mano, pero ahora el corazón de la solari no lo recibía con entusiasmo, sino con miedo.

Se seca las lágrimas que han empezado a caer por sus mejillas y se pone en pie.

"¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?" Pregunta.

"Tiene que ser así" Sentencia Diana.

Suspira, consciente de que si no lucha su antigua amiga no dudará en matarla.

"Hazlo ya" Dice con voz serena, sin ponerse en guardia para el combate.

La expresión de la otra cambia, con algo de sorpresa en su mirada.

"¿A qué esperas?" Insiste la solari.

La elegida de la luna sacude la cabeza, tratando de expulsar el remordimiento de su mente, y carga contra su rival, que no se mueve un milímetro.

Acabará su misión, quiera o no Leona.

* * *

**Nota:** cada review salva a un bebé foca, un gatito y un perrito de una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de G.R.R Martin. Avisados quedáis.

**Nota 2 en respuesta a *Pidereview*: **Tienes toda la razón, de verdad. A excepción del nick que diría que se tira un poquito a mi yugular diría que acabas de hacer la review más necesaria posible en este momento. Tus palabras no llegan a oídos sordos. Pido, sin embargo, paciencia. Efectivamente, lo que se huele es que Noxus está siendo manipulado. Si lees entre líneas, sabrás que Vel Koz va a tener un papel más que importante, junto con los campeones "Pensantes" del vacío. Gracias por el comentario :33

**Nota 3:** A aquellos que piden campeones en concreto solo tengo que anunciarles que voy a escucharos. Pero por favor, paciencia. No puedo profundizar en cada campeón porque no terminaría nunca de escribir, pero van a salir. Promesa.

Gracias las reviews ^^


	27. Vacío

"Se acabó" Sentencia Swain.

"No puedes abandonar el plan ahora" Contesta Malzahar.

El noxiano ríe con ironía.

"¿Tu plan?. Confiamos en que serías de fiar solo porque nos diste una muestra de tu nuevo poder, pero aún no te he visto poner de tu parte en esta guerra".

"Atacar monte Rakkor fue cosa vuestra, yo solo necesito llegar a Shurima".

"En las alianzas luchan y sangran todos sus miembros. Somos tu escudo de carne mientras tú te desentiendes de la batalla. Envía a los hijos del vacío a luchar para nosotros".

"Todavía no puedo someter a Cho Gath. Los no pensantes harán lo que ordene, pero a los demás tendré que forzarlos a cumplir mi voluntad".

El general pierde los estribos, alzando la voz y señalando acusatoriamente al mago.

"¡Hace meses aseguraste que podrías controlarlos a todos!".

"No oses insultarme" Dice Malzahar en tono sosegado.

"¡Ni siquiera tienes al vacío de tu lado, porque uno de los tuyos está ayudando a Kassadin dándole información!".

"Él está fuera de toda influencia que pueda ejercer, pero no será un problema...".

"Esta estúpida alianza ha llegado a su fin. Gracias a ti y a los tuyos ya no hay un ejército que llevar a Shurima" Declara Swain.

"No, tan solo necesito a alguien más dispuesto a cooperar por un bien mayor" Decide el otro.

El profeta concentra su poder, abriendo una grieta en el espacio hacia el vacío. Un cachorro del vacío emerge del portal y atrapa al general por su pierna para luego arrastrarlo hacia su mundo.

"¡Darius!" Llama Swain.

"Los noxianos decís que es el fuerte el que ordena, y yo he demostrado que tú no eres digno del mando, iluso" Se despide él con una risa divertida.

La voz de su antiguo aliado se apaga al cerrar la grieta. Tan solo necesita el poder que se oculta en lo más recóndito del desierto para poder abrir una puerta permanente al ejército que conquistará Runaterra para él. Tan un ser es capaz de adivinar sus intenciones, pero sabe que no venderá su conocimiento fácilmente.

Años de investigación en el desierto le han brindado poderosos hechizos perdidos en el tiempo, creados en su momento por civilizaciones que sí supieron ver el potencial del vacío. Una dimensión infinita, con infinitas criaturas que traer a este mundo para someterlo a una voluntad. La pregunta es...¿Cómo hacer que semejante número de bestias casi carentes de cerebro obedezcan?. La respuesta solo la conoce él.

Y está seguro de que su ejército obedecerá.

* * *

Se desliza por el desolado campo de batalla animado por la posibilidad de recabar algo de información para su estudio. Se detiene ante un potencial sujeto de experimentación.

Un resplandor violeta. Una montaña de polvo y suciedad.

"Fascinante...mamífero, reptil, escamado...¿Un híbrido?. Intrigante cuestión..." Reflexiona para sí mismo.

Se desplaza hasta encontrar un enorme cadáver calcinado cerca de la ciudadela.

"Mamífero, humano...desproporcionado y colosal. ¿Una mutación?. Su capacidad cognitiva parece cercana a nula. Impresionante".

"¿Qué haces tan cerca de los demacianos?" Interrumpe Kassadin.

"El ejército al que por algún motivo sirves está lo suficientemente lejos. La probabilidad de que me avisten es mínima".

"Nadie debe saber de tu implicación. Ninguno de ellos confiará en la información que trae un ser del vacío que podría estar de parte de Malzahar".

Aquella afirmación despierta cierta irritación en Vel'Koz.

"No me compares con ese inepto. Pretende traer la devastación a un mundo que podría acoger años de investigación. Exasperante" Declara mientras revisa la montaña de cenizas ante él con sus tentáculos.

"Para eso tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas: para ayudar a tu investigación".

"Dame sujetos dignos y te daré datos, Kassadin. Hasta entonces, tengo trabajo que hacer".


	28. Reconciliación

**Nota:** Mil perdones por no haber escrito mucho este puente, pero he estado ocupado escribiendo otros proyectos personales y un par de trabajos del instituto. Trataré de actualizar lo más seguido que pueda :33

**P.D: **las reviews ayudan, y también mejoran tus posibilidades de ganar la lotería, encontrar a tu media naranja este mes y a mejorar exponencialmente tu capacidad cognitiva.

**P.P.D:** es solo un dato...

**P.P.P.D: **lo leí en una revista de medicina. 100% demostrado.

* * *

La noche después de la batalla.

La sangre de Leona se desliza sobre el níveo filo de la espada creciente de Diana. La herida se siente como si apretasen un hierro al rojo vivo contra su piel, pero no se mueve. Ni el más mínimo intento de defenderse, ni una muestra de dolor. La mitad de la espada la ha atravesado por un punto cercano a su hombro derecho. Nota la calidez de su propia sangre empapar su ropa. Pero lo que ocupa su atención es el rostro de su rival, y las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse de sus ojos.

Su expresión es una mezcla de tristeza, arrepentimiento y una profunda ira. Aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos, esforzándose por dominar sus emociones.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunta, enfadada. "¿Por qué no te defiendes?".

"Porque no quiero luchar contigo" Responde sinceramente la solari.

"¡Lucha!" Exige.

Las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

"Me has ganado, ¿No te basta?".

Arranca bruscamente su arma del cuerpo de Leona y se dispone a lanzar otra estocada.

"¡Muévete!" Exige con un tono de desesperación.

Su rival, por su lado, permanece inmóvil.

"No lucharé contigo" Repite.

Una nueva estocada apunta a su rostro, pero falla por unos centímetros, apenas rozando lo suficiente la mejilla izquierda la mujer como para hacerle un pequeño corte.

"¡Defiéndete, estúpida!" Grita la lunari completamente fuera de sí.

"No tienes que hacerlo, Diana. Nadie tiene que morir" Dice apartando la hoja de su rostro con la mano, movimiento al que su rival no opone resistencia alguna.

La espada creciente cae al suelo con un sonido metálico cuando su dueña cede definitivamente a sus emociones.

"¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto...?" Se lamenta, echándose las manos a la cara, avergonzada.

"No te entiendo...".

"¿POR QUE TIENES QUE NEGARME MI DESTINO?" Chilla con dos regueros de lágrimas empapando su cara. "¡Lo tienes todo, lo has tenido todo siempre!, ¿Por qué ahora te empeñas en robarme mi destino?. Una de las dos tiene que morir para que la otra se alce, para que el sol o la luna tengan la supremacía, ¿Es tan difícil de entender?".

La antes decidida Diana se convierte en un momento en un cúmulo de sentimientos reprimidos durante demasiado tiempo. Nota en su interior la sensación de haber fallado a sus antepasados. Si mata a la elegida del sol sin resistencia su destino no se cumplirá, pero si no lo hace tampoco.

"Lo...siento" Susurra Leona, intentando limpiar las lágrimas de la lunari con su mano.

"¿Por qué...por qué me lo quitas?. Todo lo que puedo hacer en esta vida es demostrar mi fe, vencer al sol...y me lo niegas. Preferiría que me matases, así al menos no tendría que vivir sabiendo que he fracasado..." Se lamenta entre sollozos.

En un impulso, la solari envuelve a la que hace poco era su enemiga en un abrazo. Diana entierra su rostro en su hombro sin dejar de llorar.

"Estaba escrito...".

"Deja a un lado las profecías. Si estamos destinadas a luchar, ¿Por qué la luz del sol solo deja de quemar cuando la luna decide cruzarse ante él?. Debemos estar juntas, como antes.

Nota como ella entierra aún más su cara en su hombro, que ya está humedecido a causa del llanto.

"Lo siento..." Murmura de repente la elegida de la luna.

"Shhhhh...todo es culpa mía" Contesta ella.

La herida aún le duele, pero no se separa de su compañera. La deja llorar hasta que se le acaban las lágrimas que derramar. Mientras tanto, la noche cae definitivamente sobre el monte Targon, sumiéndolo todo en una densa oscuridad. Es con la ausencia del sol cuando Leona empieza a encontrarse débil y sus piernas comienzan a fallar, hecho del que la otra mujer se da cuenta.

"Te vendaré eso, vamos al campamento" Dice la elegida de la luna tomándola de la mano para llevarla de vuelta.

"Está bastante lejos..." Apunta Leona.

Por toda respuesta, Diana toma su brazo y se lo pasa sobre los hombros para darle apoyo y que la solari descanse su peso sobre ella.

"Gracias" Susurra a su oído una casi inconsciente Leona mientras se ponen en marcha.

* * *

En el campamento los supervivientes se lamen las heridas y tratan de reponerse tras sobrevivir a la lucha más dura de sus vidas. Yasuo está tumbado dentro de una tienda de campaña, tratando de dormir, pero un sonido fuera lo saca de su sueño. Un palmo de la hoja de su espada ya ha abandonado su funda cuando por la entrada de tela aparece Riven.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunta, malhumorado.

La expresión de la exiliada es de vergüenza, como si se arrepintiese de haber venido.

"Venía a darte las gracias" Dice muy aprisa y en un volumen casi inaudible.

"¿Qué?" Inquiere él, incrédulo.

"Quiero...darte las gracias" Repite "Te debo una. Todos te la debemos".

"Habrías hecho los mismo por mí" Dice él sin darle importancia.

"No lo creo" Repone ella, torciendo el gesto.

"Sé que mientes" Dice sonriendo.

Extiende su mano en señal de paz. Riven la estrecha con timidez, notando cómo se ruboriza. Nunca antes habían tenido que salvarla de una muerte tan segura, y el que lo ha hecho es su mayor enemigo. Aparentemente Yasuo está dispuesto a dejar el pasado de lado, al menos por ahora.

* * *

**Nota 2:** dos billones de gracias a los que hacen reviews, porque consiguen que esto no se sienta como escribir a boli sobre un cristal :33


	29. Se acerca

Siento este periodo de silencio, pero los finales son la muerte. Traigo un capitulito para aliviar la espera, pero este viernes tendréis un capitulo bastante largo a cambio :33

Pienso acabar el fic, así que no os preocupéis ^^

Leer, Review, Repetir :3

* * *

"Ya avistamos las pirámides flotantes de shurima en el horizonte, solo nos queda un poco más" Insiste Jarvan.

"¿Y entonces, qué?" Inquiere Ezreal "No tenemos nada parecido a un plan y tú solo pretendes lanzarte contra los noxianos en cuanto los veamos. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si están de camino a las pirámides o no!".

"El informador de Kassadin asegura que es allí donde se abrirá la puerta. Todas esas estructuras flotantes se están moviendo hacia el mismo lugar" Dice señalando un mapa del desierto.

El explorador se deja caer de espaldas en una silla de madera, agotado por la marcha a través de las ardientes arenas. Se quita una de las botas y la vacía de arena y polvo sin prestar mucha atención a las quejas del príncipe.

"La moral está baja" Apunta el chico. "Han muerto demasiados amigos y familiares como para que quede alguien en todo el continente con ánimos para una batalla más".

Ambos suspiran con cansancio. La moral está, en efecto, al límite. Ha tocado fondo, mas bien, así que ya no hay nada que la pueda empeorar.

Jarvan abre un arcón y saca un papel cuidadosamente plegado, en cuyo reverso está la firma de Lux.

"Encontré esto en la habitación de Garen. Ella quería que se te entregara si...no volvía".

Ezreal coge la carta y, tras haber leído apenas un par de líneas, abandona el pabellón para leerla a solas.

* * *

Ha devorado las almas de los caídos en las batallas, ha recorrido medio continente para adelantarse a cualquiera que aspire a corromper su nuevo hogar, y se ha convertido en el ser más poderoso que nadie haya visto. Nasus alcanza, por fin, la pirámide que ha estado buscando durante semanas. Ha estado en muchas, pero solo ésta podría interesar al mago del vacío. A diferencia de los demacianos y noxianos, el bibliotecario entiende las escrituras que cubren la inmensa estructura. Hablan de ejércitos dispuestos a surgir a la llamada de un poderoso líder. Una enorme legión de criaturas deformes que aguardan en los límites de esta dimensión, arañando con ansia las paredes de la misma buscando un resquicio por el que entrar a Runaterra. Pero lo más aterrador es que estos textos dicen también formas de controlarlos a voluntad. Si Malzahar se apodera de todo este conocimiento, tendrá el mundo a su alcance, y eso es algo que Nasus evitará a toda costa, aunque tenga que morir para lograrlo.

* * *

Leona sigue al sol con la mirada a medida que se acerca al horizonte y desaparece entre las dunas. Diana, tras ella, espera en silencio a que termine de presentar sus respetos a los caídos. Por el sonido sabe que su compañera está llorando.

"No puedes culparte por lo que les pasó" Susurra la lunari.

"No me culpo, solo lamento no haber estado al otro lado del campo de batalla cuando me necesitaron".

Ella da un paso adelante y le rodea el cuello con los brazos. Nota la calidez de su piel, pero también las lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro.

"Entonces tú habrías caído allí también. Por favor, no puede seguir flagelándote por ello".

"¿Me recuerdas por qué tenemos que seguir avanzando hacia el sur?".

"Porque tenemos una guerra que ganar, y porque yo no podré hacerlo sin ti".

"Y cuando ganemos, no tendremos ningún sitio al que volver. No hay ni ruinas que reconstruir donde estaba nuestra casa".

"En las aldeas de la cordillera habrá supervivientes. Reconstruirás a los solari desde la nada, todos lo saben".

Una risa amarga se escapa de los labios de la joven.

"Nadie debería tener que llevar a cabo semejante tarea".


End file.
